Hungry Eyes
by dirtdevil76
Summary: 16-Year-Old, Chloe Jones is cousins with Elena Gilbert, when she moves to Mystic Falls, Virginia with her family she doesn't know all the secrets that lurks in the small town yet. But, she soon finds out after she meets Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hungry Eyes**_

**16-Year-Old, Chloe Jones is cousins with Elena Gilbert, when she moves to Mystic Falls, Virginia with her family she doesn't know all the secrets that lurks in the small town yet she soon finds out after she meets Damon Salvatore.**

* * *

I stared out the window of the car, watching as my father pulled into the town Mystic Falls located in Virginia. I'm Chloe Jones and i'm at the age of 16, my family has decided to move here to the town because my dad got a job offer and he's been searching for one to support the family which only includes me, my mom, and my 2 year old brother Joey. My father pulled into the driveway of our new home which looked so much better then our one from before. It was a two story house with four bedrooms in it, a bathroom, a nice sized kitchen, a living room, and an attic...or well that's what my parents told me. Outside of the house on the porch stood my cousin Elena with some guy, I got out of the car and got into a hug with Elena who I have not seen since I was 10. "Chloe it's so great to see your here." Elena said as we got out of the hug.

"Yeah," I looked over to the guy who stood right next to her, he was pretty tall, I stood up to his neck, he had wavy jet black hair and gorgeous forest green eyes and he was pretty cute, "So who's this?" Elena looked to the guy and smiled then turned to me.

"Well this is my boyfriend Stefan, I thought I would bring him with me so he'd be the first one you met when you came." Elena said with a smile, I smiled back and pulled my bang behind my ear, Stefan held out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a smile, I smiled back at him and then we let go of each others hands. I then turned to Elena.

"So school starts for me tomorrow, anything I should be warned about?" I asked with a laugh, "I don't wanna like someone and then he's dating someone." Elena laughed at my words.

"Well, once were there i'll show you who's dating who and stuff and who to keep away from. Say you wanna go hang out around town?" Elena asked me, I shrugged, I had to get my stuff unpacked but, oh well.

"Alright," I turned to my mom who was walking past me with Joey, "Hey mom can I go with Elena out to town so she can show me around?"

"Sure, that would be great." My mom said with a smile, "Just be home by 10." I nodded and then I walked away with Elena and Stefan. After walking around town for quite a while I met Elena's friends Bonnie and Caroline who seemed nice. We were walking around the streets while Elena was telling me what stores are what for and all that stuff when a guy showed up, who was by far very hot, he almost looked like Stefan but, not that much a like, he was hotter.

"Damon get out of here." Elena said in disgust at him, I guessed those two didn't get along, she turned to me, "Chloe this is Stefan's jackass brother Damon."

"Oh I feel so loved." Damon said sarcastically, Damon then looked at me smirking, "So I see we got new meat in this town."

"Damon I swear to god." Stefan started before getting caught off by Damon.

"You swear what Stefan?" Damon then turned back to me, "So Chloe, your new here?"

"Yeah," I blushed and I watched as he smirked so he had to notice the blush, "My dad got a job here and well yeah..." Damon chuckled, which sounded cute. I don't know why Elena didn't like him, he seemed nice.

"Well I guess i'll be going, see you around sometime Chloe." Damon winked at me and then walked off, I watched as he left.

"Chloe you don't wanna get with him, I know your thinking of that. He's a total asshole and he'll hurt you in the end." Elena spoke after watching Damon leave, Stefan nodded in agreement but, there was just something about Damon that I just had to know about. I got home around 7 so I would be able to take a shower and everything but, after Elena and Stefan left I had this odd feeling that someone was watching me and it was creeping me out. I ran into my house but, accidentaly stepped on one of my brothers toy cars, good thing I had my shoes on still, I ran up to my bedroom and then just landed onto my bed, it seemed my parents had already set up everything in my room, though nothing was hooked up except for the television. When I turned it on the channel was on the news and it had that someone was killed by some animal, I just turned it off and to MTV. I searched for my Ipod which I soon found in my bag and then laid back on my bed listening to my music, I couldn't get Damon off of my mind though, his face just stuck into my thoughts like he was now poisoned into me. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.  
_  
"Chloe, watch it!" Elena called me as we were on some dark road after wrecking the car, I turned around to find Damon behind me but, blood from his mouth._

"Damon!" I thought he was bleeding in his mouth or something but, then he got a big smile and went towards my neck, I heard Elena call my name before closing my eyes...

"Chloe!" I woke up to my mom's voice, "Get up, Elena and Stefan are here to take you for school." I shook my head, trying to get that dream out of my head, which was very odd but, I am to into the movie Twilight which was probably why I dreamed something like that. I got out of my clothes from yesterday went to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans with a pink halter, I let my dirty blond hair flow down which reached the middle of my back and I ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth, I then went back to my room put my shoes on then soon enough I was downstairs with Elena and Stefan.

"Ready for your first day at Mystic Falls High School?" Elena asked, I nodded, a little scared though but, right now I knew a good amount of people who could help me throughout the day. I nodded and then walked out of the house with Elena and Stefan and got into Stefan's car, "Oh and just wait till you see Jeremy he's grown a lot since the last time you seen him."

"I'm so glad to be back, I missed this place so much." I smiled, I actually lived here in Mystic Falls when I was younger, I moved when I was 7 and then I would come here to see Elena and her parents some times but, then my dad started to get to busy with working and supporting the family so we visited less.

"So you use to live here?" Stefan asked, "I thought it was your first time being here."

"No, I lived here until I was 7."

"I just had to show her around yesterday so she remembered everywhere." Elena explained to Stefan who nodded his head and then went back to looking at the road, "Chloe use to come up here and spend time with her aunt but, she died a little while back and so Chloe stopped coming."

"Oh sorry to hear about your aunt." Stefan said, I hadn't talked about my aunt in a long time, her and I were so close, and she always knew how to have a good time. She died when I was 10, because she supposedly gotten mauled by an animal here in Mystic Falls.

"It's ok, I'm fine now." I said, smiling at Stefan. When we got to school, I got out and was so happy that I didn't have to start off with no friends and such because I had Elena.

"Chloe Jones? Is that really you?" I turned around to see a guy walk up to me, he was of good height, blond hair and a face that looked so damn familiar.

"Oh hey Matt." Elena said as he walked up to us.

"Matt...wait Matt Donovan?" I was surprised, I remember he use to hang out with me and Elena when I would visit.

"That's me." Matt smiled and we went into a hug, "It's been a while, I knew you looked familiar, and Caroline told me you were back."

"It's great to see you again." I was glad to see Matt, he was always fun to hang around with when we were young.

"Hey guys!" I looked to see Caroline run up to us, when she caught up to Matt he kissed her on the cheek, she turned to me, "Chloe, nice to see you here."

"Same." The bell then rang and we all huddled to our classes, it was so hard to find my class considering the fact that both Elena and Stefan's were on the other side of the school. I was looking around until I bumped into a guy, "Oh I'm so sorry!" I called as we both caught our balance back.

"Haha it's ok, I'm Jeremy Gilbert." My mouth dropped, "What?"

"Jeremy? It's me Chloe Jones!"

"Chloe?" Jeremy smiled, "It's been a long time."

"6 years." I said with a smile, "Hey can you help me find my class? Elena couldn't help because her and Stefan's was on the other side of the school."

"I don't mind." I handed Jeremy my schedule and he took a look at my first class, "Hey you are in luck, we have the same class."

"Really, thank god! I didn't want to be such a loner." I said, laughing as we walked to our first class, "It's a good thing it's only the middle of the first semester, it'll be easier for me to get caught up with stuff."

"Haha yeah. Well, you have Elena, Stefan, and I to help out." Jeremy said with a smile, we walked into the class and took seats next to each other. Jeremy was able to take me to my second class even though we didn't have it together. The rest of the day was pretty smooth you could say. I had two classes with Bonnie, Chemistry with Stefan and he was a big help, and History with Elena, Caroline, and Matt. I was glad on how great my day actually went. When I walked out of the school with Elena, we met up with Stefan at his car, but I wasn't really in for going home so I decided to let them go a head.

"Are you sure Chloe?" Elena asked me as she buckled herself in.

"Yeah...actually I'm in the mood for finding my aunts grave, it's been so long." Elena smiled knowing how it hurt.

"Alright but, you sure you can find your way back?"

"I can try but, if I can't I'll call you." I said my goodbyes to Elena and Stefan and then walked to the Cemetery to look for my aunt's grave. I actually had no clue where she was buried but, I knew it was somewhere in this Cemetery. I looked at all the graves, I actually found Elena's parents and I felt sad when I remembered them. Then I finally found my aunt, I put my hand on the grave, a tear escaped my eye. Then I heard a twig break and I turned around quickly in fright, "Who's there?" I whispered, suddenly fog started coming out of no where, "Show yourself!" I yelled before running off, I didn't even know where I was running off to until I ran into Damon, he helped me balance myself back.

"Damon!" I held on to him, scared shitless of what had just happened.

"Woah, what's gotten into you?" Damon asked and seemed a little shocked at my actions.

"Someone was back there, watching me." I turned to look back, a few tears escaping my eyes because of how scared I was.

"Hey, hey I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled and then looked up at him and he smiled at me, "I promise."

"Thanks..." I looked around my surroundings to see that I had to be somewhere in the old graveyard, I didn't realize I had run that far, "Where are we?"

"A little bit into the woods, this is where some of the much older graves are." Damon answered, what creeped me out was why was he out here? So I decided to ask...

"Why are you out here then?" I waited for a couple seconds for him to answer.

"Just strolling around, I like to take walks in the graveyards...weird I know. Hey did you ever have family members here in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked, "You look familiar to someone."

"Oh my aunt, she use to live here before she was killed by some animal...everyone always said me and her looked a lot a like." I answered, "Actually I was just visiting her grave before I got freaked out."

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear about that." Damon seemed like he actually did feel sorry. This got me though and it made me wonder on why everyone was telling me to keep away from him. He seemed like a really nice guy.

"Well I better get home..." I turned around, starting to walk away and then stopped, "That's if I knew how to get back." I reached into my pocket for my cell phone, but it wasn't in there, I realized that it must have fell out early this morning in Stefan's car because I usually got texts through school and I never felt it vibrate, "Well that's just great! My cell phone is lost and I have no clue how to get back home. I'm such an idiot." I heard Damon chuckle behind me, I turned around, "Shut up."

"Sorry, here just tell me where you live and then i'll help you home. I know every place here." I smiled at Damon and I thought I could trust him, so I told him the street and he helped me back to the town and then the right way to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Now i've got you in my sight with these hungry eyes..."_**

It was kinda scary when me and Damon got onto one of the roads that was surrounded by some woods which led to my house, he kept watch of everything. We didn't really talk much though, I didn't know what to talk to him about until he started up a conversation, "So how old are you?".

"16, I'll be turning 17 next month though." I answered, "How old are you?"

"24." I giggled a bit, only because he was 8 years older then me, yet I had feelings for him, but age didn't matter to me, it never has, "So...let's get to know each other better. What are some of your interest?"

"Music definitely." I answered, "Music is pretty much my life."

"Oh really? Who's your favorite bands?" I pondered at if I should really tell him because he would probably be shocked at my music taste considering my age.

"Well...you may be a little shocked at my favorite band."

"Now why would I be shocked?"

"Well considering the fact i'm a teenage girl and you would expect someone of my standards to be listening to something like Justin Bieber." Damon made a barf sound making me laugh, "Actually my favorite band is KISS." Damon stopped and looked at me with an eyebrow raised, I knew he would do that, everyone usually does.

"KISS?" He was definitely shocked, without a doubt, "That is a shock. But, kinda hot." I looked at him and he smirked at me.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." I just rolled my eyes and Damon laughed then he went and tickled my sides making me jump.

"Stop it!" I laughed, he though wrapped his arms around me, I was lost in his eyes completely, we just stood there in silent until Damon leaned in and kissed me, it was probably the most breath taking kiss I have ever had in my life. My knees felt like collapsing. I kissed back, I didn't know why I was being so controlled, he then went and moved down kissing down my neck, but quickly all of a sudden he pulled away, I almost fell but was able to regain my balance, "Damon?" I started walking up to him until he put his hand behind him.

"No, stay there." He ordered, it was very stern and his voice for some reason sounded different. I though moved around to face him and his face looked different, his eyes were darker and his face was almost creature like, then suddenly he controlled himself and his face went all back to normal. I wanted to scream, but I just couldn't.

"What just happened to you?" I asked walking up to him and putting my hand on his cheek, "Your face looked like you were some dark creature."

"Chloe, there are some stuff you should know about me..." I waited for him to tell me why he had just done that, but suddenly car lights shown on us, and I looked to see my father's car, he must be coming home from work.

"Chloe?" I heard my dad's voice as he poked his head out the window, "What are you doing out here?"

"Damon and I wer-" I looked to where Damon had stood in front of me, but he was gone, like he had vanished, "I was just walking home from school." I walked up to the car and got in, "Sorry if I scared you dad."

"You shouldn't be out on roads all alone, you could have been kidnapped or killed by some animal." I could tell my dad was a slight bit angry at me, I looked out the window and wondered what had just happened with Damon, I thought I seen him standing in the woods but, I couldn't really tell. I sighed and just leaned my head against the window. Once home I went and took a nice cold shower trying to get the thoughts of what had happened on the road with me and Damon gone, but they stayed there, especially that face of his. I turned the water off and got out. I grabbed a towel on the counter and dried myself off. After putting on my night clothes I sighed and fell onto my bed, I wasn't hungry for dinner when my mom came up to get me. I just stayed there and I soon enough fell asleep.

_I found myself in some woods,__though I__ didn't know where I was. I looked around and then my eyes caught a glimpse of my aunt, "Janet!" I called__, __but she just walked farther into the woods. I followed her until I came upon a meadow, she turned around and I smiled__, __bu__t__ then I realized she had the same face Damon had, it looked like she was a vampire or something, "Janet?"__, __a little weirded out on how she knew him._

"Chloe it is your own good to stay far away from Damon." She told me, I raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"You'll find out eventually." Janet then disappeared out of sight, I looked around trying to find out where she went.

"Aunt Janet!" I yelled before everything went black.

I woke up from the dream, r unning my hand through my hair. It was weird I had a dream like that, I haven't had any dreams of Aunt Janet for a long time and just suddenly she comes back into them. It was very creepy when I realized how her face looked in my dream to and how she told me to stay clearly away from Damon. I felt a cold breeze and then realized my window was opened, I walked over to it but, then found my cell phone on the window sill when I remembered that I had never put it there before, could Elena have come back and gave my mom my cell phone and she put it there? No, my mom would have put it on the table next to my bed where my lamp was at. I just shrugged it off and grabbed it then hooked it up to the charger then crawled back into bed and fell back asleep since it was only 3am.

* * *

"Damon what are you doing up so late?" Stefan asked as Damon walked into the boarding house, "You didn't go out on your midnight run did you?"

"No I went to return Chloe's phone which she left in your car." Damon said as he walked into the kitchen as Stefan followed him.

"You didn't do anything to her did you?" Stefan asked as Damon grabbed himself a bottle of scotch from the fridge.

"No...but, I did something to her aunt..." Damon answered as he pored the scotch into a cup, Stefan raised an eyebrow, "She told me her aunt was found dead from an animal attack a while back. I searched and found out her aunt was Janet Jones who use to live here in Mystic Falls. They had found her body, but when they went to take it and bury the body it disappeared."

"Don't tell me she was one of your victims." Stefan said in an almost angered tone.

"Actually she was. That's the reason Chloe looked so damn familiar to me...I changed her aunt."

* * *

_Author's Notes: So what you think of that? Damon almost went vamp on Chloe but, he stopped himself from doing so. I liked how I got this chapter, a little cliffy at the end yush I know. Chloe's aunt will come sometime in the later chapter, just gotta think what would be a good time to bring her in. Oh and if you guys are wondering this is before the Founder's Day events and when Isobel came back...I think i'm gonna make it a little bit after Stefan was captured by the vampires in the tomb but, idk. What do you guys think of how this story is taking place currently for around what episode could I make it? I'm not making any of the events of Founder's Day take place but, probably some of it. Like it'll be brought into you know? I'm not quiet sure, review or send me a message on what you guys think! Thanks~  
__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my English class, it's been two days since I last seen Damon, I couldn't get him off my mind since I seen that face of his. Bonnie sat right next to me, she was reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird' which is what the teacher had assigned us to read..Stefan had kept quiet in Chemistry about Damon and so I decided to ask Bonnie, me and her had become pretty close the past two days, "Umm Bonnie?" Bonnie turned to me.

"What is it Chloe?"

"Ummm...is there anything different about the Salvatore brothers, or Damon in particular?" I asked, Bonnie just raised an eyebrow at me then she hesitated for a moment to answer.

"No, why?"

"Oh nothing..." I then went back to reading the book, realizing Bonnie wouldn't give me a straight answer. Maybe later I could ask Elena. The bell soon rang and I got all my stuff together and walked with Bonnie to my Chemistry class only because her class was right across. We met up with Stefan and then me and him walked into the class after saying goodbye to Bonnie. I sat right next to Stefan, I was tempted to ask him about Damon but, I didn't think he would tell me anything because Damon is his brother and all. Then I got a text from Bonnie, I didn't even feel it vibrate but, Stefan nudged me saying I got a text, I was glad when I read the text,

_Meet me after school today, i'll tell you what's wrong with Damon if you really want to know._I smiled in success, Stefan looked over at me with a eyebrow raised but, shrugged it off and went back to working on Boyle's Law which I didn't understand one bit. "Alright so Stefan the equation is what?"

"Here just copy off of me." Stefan said as he showed me his paper.

"Yay, your the best."

"Yeah yeah." I laughed at Stefan and then copied off his paper. Chemistry was my worst subject, I didn't understand it at all. After Chemistry I headed off to History with Elena, Matt, and Caroline -who I thought didn't like me very well-, I don't know why but, I just had that feeling she disliked me in a way. Once History was over I told Elena that I was gonna get a ride home from Bonnie, or at least that's what I thought.

"So what is it about Damon or the Salvatore brothers that is so secretive?" I asked Bonnie, I just had to know everything that was going on.

"Damon and Stefan are v-" Bonnie was soon cut off by Damon's voice.

"Chloe! Bonnie!" I looked to see Damon walk up, giving me a smile. I smiled back but, I was angry that Bonnie didn't get to tell me what was the Salvatore brothers secret, "What up girls?"

"I'll be leaving." Bonnie walked past Damon, who watched as she left then turned back to me.

"So your friends with Bonnie now?"

"There a problem?" I looked around for Damon's car but, couldn't seem to find it.

"No...so how was school?" Damon tried to get off the subject, I wondered why.

"Fine, I guess. So after two days you finally decide to show up and be all nice and stuff?" I was a little pissed off at him about avoiding me the past two days.

"Yeah, i'm sorry about that."

"Eh, it's ok." I looked to find Bonnie but, couldn't so I texted her telling her Damon was gonna drive me home. I found his blue mustang which I absolutely loved. He opened the door for me and I got in and then he went and got on the other side, he then started the car up and drove out of the school parking lot. It seemed he forgot about what happened two days ago with whatever happened with him.

"Chloe, i'm gonna tell you this and you have to listen to me clearly and don't at all go against what I say." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "I cannot be around you anymore."

"Why not? So that kiss just meant nothing?"

"It did mean something." I could tell he was serious, or at least that's what I thought. I only have known him for a little bit so I didn't know what he did when he was serious or not.

"Then why don't you wanna see me anymore? Oh wait now I get it, you find me repulsive and ugly as hell." I turned to look out the window.

"No it's just..."

"Just what?"

"There's some secrets about me that I need you to stay away from...I don't want to hurt you but, for some reason I find you just to attracting and it's hard for me to keep control of myself." I looked at him with a confused face because I was confused, I didn't get what he meant by secrets about him. I then remembered the dream I had the other night that aunt Janet was in. Maybe she really was sending me a message about him.

"I'm sure you can find a way to control yourself." I didn't understand why he was like this, it was so weird. I have never in my life met someone like him.

"It's to hard for me right now. Chloe it'd be best if you just stay away from me." This kinda got me a little scared, I wanted to know why he wanted me away from him.

"But, I don't want to stay away from you." I told him as I went to touch his cheek but, he pulled away before I could.

"Don't touch me." I felt like crying, I guess. I wanted to help whatever was bothering him but, he wouldn't let me. I wanted to be with him.

"Damon..." I whispered, I couldn't help it. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek but, what happened was to shocking. When I pulled back he turned to me and he had that face again, it scared me and I backed up to the car door, "Damon what is the matter with you?"

"Chloe i'm a vampire, a monster!" Damon said in a dark kind of voice, he then swerved the car to the road and quickly got out, he calmed down a bit and then he poked himself back in, back to normal, "That's why I want you to stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you."

"You wouldn't try to hurt me, you feel to much towards me, I just know it, you'll find a way to control yourself." I moved closer to him, we looked into each others eyes.

"I don't know why I get this way with you." Damon said looking at me, "I've never went almost vampire on anyone unless I wanted to. This time I just can't control myself."

"Somehow this reminds me of Twilight." I said with a giggle, Damon just rolled his eyes. He then controlled himself a bit more and got back into the car and started to drive me back home.

"So is Stefan a vampire to?" I asked as Damon nodded.

"Yeah, we were changed back in the eighteen hundreds by this woman named Katherine. So i'm not really 24." I laughed and he laughed along.

"I don't matter. Hey if Bella is able to be with Edward then i'm able to be with you."

"Must you make Twilight references?" Damon seemed to be annoyed, like he disliked Twilight.

"Well duh, I love the Twilight sega." I laughed and Damon just rolled his eyes, I smiled knowing I would be able to get him to control himself. I thought it was pretty cool I had a vampire boyfriend, thing is...I wish he would sparkle in the sunlight like Edward, "Hey Damon."

"What?"

"I'm guessing Stephenie Meyers didn't do enough research on vampires...you don't sparkle at all."

"Sparkling is for gay vampires." I cracked up laughing at that. I was saddened when Damon pulled into the driveway of my house, "I'll see you sometime soon."

"Yeah I guess so..." We looked at each other and went in for a kiss but, he quickly pulled away because he didn't know how long he could control himself, "Boy you really need to control yourself."

"Whatever." Damon chuckled, I smiled at him and then got out of the car and walked up to the porch before watching him drive off.

* * *

**_Authors Notes: So was that good? I hope you liked it. Yes I had to make Twilight references in here, I couldn't help myself. I love Twilight and since Chloe is almost like me...personality totally different but, with likings and such it's pretty much all what I like. Currently i'm working on the new chapter so i'll probably be able to post it up sometime tomorrow. I got only 13 days of school left and i'm so happy because then I can finally work on this and all my other storys I got. I come up with so many story ideas yet some usually don't get finished. I'm gonna try my best to finish this one since my friend really wants me to lol  
Oh and I always have to have a song as a theme for the main couple in my storys and there's a couple I got down but, idk...what songs do you think would be good to have for Damon and Chloe should it be...  
'Someone Like You' by Boys Like Girls  
'Dont Fear The Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult  
'What You Do To Me' by We The Kings  
I think 'Someone Like You' would be the best because of the lyrics with "I'm been fighting my demons, been looking for someone like you." makes me think of Damon so much, thoughts? If one of you who do read the story can think of a great song for Damon and Chloe then review or send me a msg.  
~Thank You!_**


	4. Chapter 4

As Damon pulled into the driveway, he though he could hear someone that wasn't Stefan or Elena. He ran up to the door and there stood a 17-Year-Old girl with waist length brown hair she stood 5'5 and honey brown eyes, "Hey there Damon." She said with a smirk.

"Rayne it's been a while." Damon said as she walked up to him, "What brings you out here?"

"Janet sent me. I've been trying to get her to keep contact with Chloe in her dreams. She wants you to stay away." Rayne said sternly, "And I decided to come hang out with my cousin Bonnie." Damon rolled his eyes, "Janet doesn't want you around Chloe one bit."

"It's not like i'm going to hurt her." Damon retorted, "I'm gonna control myself." Rayne wouldn't believe that, she knew how Damon was.

"How can I not find myself to believe you?" Rayne asked as she crossed her arms, "I'm here to keep an eye on you with Chloe, unless you can show me how well you can control yourself towards her. If you can show me that you can control yourself then i'll leave and let Janet know...if not, you face the consequences." Rayne was a witch, she was related to Bonnie but, she was a much more experienced one and been practicing since she was very little, some would say that she is a better witch then Emily ever was.

"I promise that I will be on my best behavior...and if not Janet come fight me herself." Damon said as he began to walk past Rayne.

"Damon were serious. If you dare hurt Chloe your in big trouble." Rayne ordered, "We are not at all joking."

"I'm so scared of you two." Damon sarcastically said then chuckled and walked inside the boarding house, "I'd never hurt Chloe..." he whispered to himself.

* * *

"I tried to tell Chloe about Damon but, I wasn't able to." Bonnie said as her and Rayne sat in the living room of Bonnie's home.

"Does she know he's a vampire?" Rayne asked, Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't know...but, hopefully she stays away when she does find out." Bonnie said and Rayne agreed.

* * *

I sat in my room, bored as hell, trying to find something to do, "Chloe someone's here for you." My mom called, I thought of who would be wanting to see me right now. I got up from my bed and walked downstairs to see Damon in the doorway.

"Damon." I smiled and then ran up and hugged him, I could tell he was still trying to control himself cause his eyes changed but, then went back to normal, it was a good thing my mom did not notice that. Though I heard her clear her throat and I turned around, "Oh mom this is Damon Salvatore, he's Stefan's older brother." I said introducing him.

"Well it's nice to meet you." My mom said as she walked up and Damon though took a hold of her hand and he kissed it.

"It's a pleasure." My mom giggled and I just shook my head with a smile, Damon then walked back to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, "So Mrs. Jones would you mind if I took Chloe here out?"

"It depends." I looked at my mom mouthing the words please making her chuckle a little, "Alright you kids go have fun."

"Mom you are the best!" I went and hugged her, "Don't worry we'll be fine." I then walked out of the house with Damon having his arm wrapped around me, "So where are you taking me."

"Oh somewhere." Damon smirked, I looked at him squinting my eyes trying to figure him out, "And no i'm not taking you to a meadow like Edward did with Bella."

"Damn." I sighed, Damon looked and glared at me while I just laughed, "Joking! I'm glad your taking me somewhere." Damon smiled and then he opened the car door for me and I got in then I watched him quickly run over and before I knew it, he was in the car and got it ready then began to drive off to where ever he was taking me. I decided to turn on the radio, I flipped through the radio stations trying to find a classic rock or oldies station.

"What are you looking for?" Damon asked, "You just past the Top 40 station."

"I don't want to listen to that, I wanna listen to some classic rock or oldies music." I replied as I finally found a station which was playing 'Hooked On A Feeling' by Blue Swede, "Oh I love this song!" I began to sing along to the lyrics as Damon just shook his head.

"Just to let you know, I have never met someone with your personality, I can say that is the truth." Damon said as he hummed along to the song, I smiled and then I nudged him, "What?"

"Come on, sing along with me!" I said with a puppy dog face, Damon rolled his eyes, "Please Damon."

"What have I got myself into?" Damon said sighing before singing along, "I'm hooked on a feeling, i'm high on believing that your in love with me." Damon turned to look at me as I giggled, "Ugh I swear."

"No keep singing, your amazing."

"Stop lying to me." Damon said as he went back to keeping an eye on the road, I laughed and him and then sighed and yawned, "Hey it'll be a while till we get there, if you want you can sleep." Damon offered, I though had already been starting to fall asleep before he even said that. I rested my head on the window, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Hey guys, sorry it's so short. I currently got the next chapter written out and it's much longer but, I won't post it till tomorrow. I hope you guys still liked this one though =)_


	5. Chapter 5

A blonde haired woman probably in her 30s sat in a darkened room, her crystal blue eyes looked out the window watching the shadows dance in the distance. She turned after she heard the door open and close, "Rayne, did you send him my word?" Rayne stepped out from the darkness.

"Yes Janet I did but, he wasn't very cooperative." Rayne replied then sat down in one of the seats, "He told me he would control himself around her."

"How do I find it so hard not to believe him?" Janet said with an almost chuckle, "I think I better go out now."

"Well if you need me i'll be with Bonnie." Rayne said before leaving. Janet got up from her seat at the window and then moved fast out of the room.

* * *

"Hey wake up." I heard a soft voice before feeling a peck on the cheek, I opened my eyes and met with Damon's blue eyes, I smiled at him and then stretched and yawned.

"So where are we?" I asked as I looked around, noticing we were surrounded by woods.

"Well...I know you like that dumb Twilight stuff sooo this is much better then a meadow." Damon then took my seat belt off for me and picked me up, I then looked to see a lake and then there was a little picnic set up on the sand.

"Really Damon?" I said rolling my eyes, it was really nice and I liked how it was almost dark so the sun that was currently just about to set looked so nice. Damon put me down in the sand and then sat next to me and pulled out of the basket a bottle of wine, which made me laugh, "Seriously?"

"What?" Damon chuckled before opening the bottle and I backed up once the whine splurged everywhere, "Thought you would like this."

"Don't try and get me drunk or anything so you could sleep with me." I said sternly which Damon laughed and then took two glasses from the basket and poured the wine into the glasses and handed me the one, we inclined the glasses together then I took a sip of mine and it was a little grape sorta flavor, "Mmm this is good."

"That's why I got it." Damon said with chuckle as I smiled.

"This is ten times better then what I read in Twilight."

"What is with you and all these Twilight references you keep making?" Damon asked a little annoyed making me laugh.

"Hey i'm sorry but, your a vampire and i'm a human. Edward's a vampire and Bella is human. I would make a Lost Boys comparison but, there is no head vampire which after it'll be killed then all the others go back to being human again." I explained which made him laugh and shake his head, "Or at least that's what I think..."

"No there is no head vampire so Lost Boys comparison is definitely out of question." Damon replied, "How many vampire movies have you watched?"

"A lot..." Damon smirked, "What? I'm sorry I like vampires and think there cool and wanna be one myself."

"Ah, so now I know why you weren't scared when you found out." Damon said as he lifted his head with a smile before taking a sip of the wine.

"Duh." I said with a laugh, "I wish I could be a vampire."

"No you don't, it's not like what it is in the movies." Damon sternly told me, "It's much more harder to deal with then in movies."

"So...since vampires are real what other magical creatures are?" I asked as I took a sip of the wine.

"Werewolf's and witches." Damon answered, "And did you have to say magical creatures? Makes me sound like i'm out of some 3 year old book." I laughed and Damon rolled his eyes at me._  
_  
"Oh well" I said as I laughed,

"What if I made a reference to you making you sound like a baby?"

"I wouldn't like it."

"Then don't refer to me with something that sounds like a 3 year old." I laughed and he then chuckled. I hit him in the arm but, I shouldn't have done that because before I knew it he had me pinned to the ground and he had that face again, I could not get out of his grip, he was to strong.

"Chloe..." He said as he went fast and he was standing up and had his head cupped in his hands, I felt so sorry for him and wanted to help so bad but, there was no way I could, "Chloe run to the car!" He yelled, I quickly got up and ran for the car as he tried to control himself but, he couldn't and he was to fast and he caught up and he pinned me against the car, going to my neck, I thought this could be the end for me and I was waiting to become a vampire any second now, I felt the sharp teeth on my skin but, then in a flash of lightning he was pulled off of me and some woman and a hold of him up against a tree.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled and ran up to the two vampires even though I knew I would never be able to fight them, I though being my stupid self grabbed the woman and tried to pull her off...but, of course with little success. I then realized the woman had a wooden steak in her head, "No!" I yelled and then I made my way in front of Damon and the steak went right through me, the pain hurt like hell, it went right at the top of my stomach and I thought for sure I was gonna die now. Before I fell to the ground I noticed the women had the same face of my aunt Janet.

"Chloe!" Damon yelled as I felt his arms catch me as I fell to the ground, then everything went black.

* * *

I thought I was surely dead but, I was shocked when I woke up to find I was still breathing. I first thought I was in the hospital or something but, then I caught a better look at my surroundings and realized I was in a white room but, I didn't know where exactly I was. I could hear the radio playing but, couldn't figure out the song that was on. I looked to see that I had a bandage wrapped around my stomach, I was only in my bra and panties. I tried to sit up but, it was way to hard for me to do so once the sharp pain hit me but, I then tasted in my mouth a copper taste and it was horrible. Then I replayed what had happened before going to sleep, "Damon!" I yelled and before I knew it he was right next to me, I smiled knowing he was ok.

"Your awake thank god." He said to me, I don't know why but his eyes looked like they had been crying but, I shrugged it off, "You ok? I gave you some of my blood so you could heal easier."

"So is that why I have that copper taste in my mouth?" I asked and he nodded, "Wait so am I a vampire now?"

"No you have to die with my blood or another vampire's blood in your system." I lifted my head and then turned to look at the door, I thought I was seeing things because there stood my aunt Janet.

"Aunt Janet?" I said in shock, I watched her nod.

"Hey Chloe, miss me?" I was very confused, I thought she had died, then I realized I had seen her face, she was the one trying to kill Damon, "Sorry I kinda kept a distance from the family after my human death."

"Your a vampire now?" I couldn't believe this, I was happy though that she was still alive...even if she was a vampire. Aunt Janet nodded and then she looked to Damon.

"I actually turned her before I actually was nice towards humans." Damon explained to me, "She wanted to be a vampire though."

"And it seems my niece shares the same quality's as I do." Janet said with a laugh, she then moved to the other side of my bed, "I thought Damon was going to kill you back there, i've been keeping an eye on him only for your sake and when I seen him going vampire on you I didn't hesitate and I went to stop him from hurting you. I'm surprised at how you've gotten since I last seen you though, I wouldn't have expected you to sacrifice yourself to save someone...especially someone like Damon." Damon rolled his eyes and I tried to laugh but, to much pain.

"You didn't have to do that though. It probably would have been a good idea if I was wiped off this earth."

"No! Damon I couldn't let you die back there...I really really like you and I don't care that your a cold hearted vampire and that i've only known you for a couple days but..." I paused, Damon smiled probably knowing what I was about to say and I heard my aunt sigh in defeat, "I wanna be a vampire with you."

"I've told you Chloe, it'd be a bad idea to become a vampire. Stay human and you can move on without me." Damon said as he put his hand on my cheek, "It's only best if you did that."

"But, I don't want to leave you. I just can't, it'd be to hard for me. I haven't felt this feeling before with anyone else." I explained to him, hoping he would go and change me.

"No, your not going to be one. I'm not gonna let you deal what I have to deal with." I turned to my aunt Janet seeing if she would turn me and she knew that's what I wanted to ask her and she shook her head.

"No Chloe, your better off being a human." Janet said as she fooled with the end tips of my hair, she then got up, "I'll be leaving you two to talk."

"But, Aunt Janet I wanna hang out with you again."

"It'd be best if you don't...i'm not the same person you use to know." She then disappeared out of my sight and life once again. Damon ran his hand through my hair and I turned to look at him.

"Don't worry, she'll come back." He assured me, "Now can you promise me that your not gonna find a way to kill yourself tonight because you know you have my blood in your system and that you'll turn into a vampire?"

"I promise." I said with a smile and then leaned over even with all the pain and kissed his lips then went back to by spot. I was sure that if some other girl was in my condition they would have been scared to death but, I wasn't since I confident that Damon wouldn't let anything happen to me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: Hey guys, decided to update. But, I just wanted to tell warn some of you that there is a lemon in this chapter between Chloe and Damon. I put when the lemon begins and such for ya if you don't like lemons and want to skip um. Oh and my friend who's character is Rayne in here she will be posting a fanfic on here with Rayne's POV through the whole story, it's really good from what she's shown me so i'm sure you guys will like it =)_

_Anyways, I figured out the theme song for Chloe and Damon and it's 'Someone Like You' by Boys Like Girls. If you haven't heard it then go listen because it's a really good song and I think it fits the two perfectly._

* * *

Damon took me to his place and I had called my mom asking her if I could spend the night with Elena. I was surprised my mom didn't ask any question to talk to Elena's aunt or anything she said it was ok, "You should be healed enough when you go back home tomorrow." Damon told me as he laid me down on his bed, "If not then tell your mom you tripped down the steps or something." I nodded and then he found a spot next to me on the bed he then began to kiss me and I kissed back but, I pulled him away making him sad.

"Damon no." I said which made him sigh, "I still hurt." He sighed and then he wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Giving me your blood to save me."

"I couldn't just let you die back there...I didn't want to loose you."

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind..." I wanted to ask him why he had been crying, I knew he was I could tell from his eyes but, decided not to ask.

"Stefan and Elena are here." Damon said, I looked to him with a raised eyebrow, "I can hear from far distances...I swear to god if you say another Twilight reference I will definitely not turn you into a vampire."

"So you were thinking about changing me?" Before he could answer, Elena ran in.

"Chloe what happened?" She asked, she then looked at Damon, "What did you do to her?"

"I saved her for your information." Damon retorted, a little bit in anger because Elena accused him of hurting Chloe.

"Elena you shouldn't bother them." Stefan said, he stood by the door, "I shouldn't have told you I smelt dry blood." Elena sighed, I knew she was really worried about me, we were family of course.

"I'm fine, you go hang out with Stefan and don't worry about me." I said to her with a smile, "I'll tell you later after I regain my strength." Elena nodded and then walked out with Stefan but, she gave Damon a glare and he just smirked back and she left.

"Your lucky you don't have good hearing like me. I really hate hearing them." Damon said as I laughed, "I wish we could do something and annoy Stefan."

"I told you no." I said sternly, he was such a man whore.

"But, I can't get you pregnant. That's one of the good things about being a vampire, we can't produce." I looked at him, "I'm serious. That's why Stefan and Elena are always so lovey duby."

"But, in Twilight..." I shut up, noticing him give me a glare. I really needed to stop making Twilight references.

"That's in Twilight. It's a story. Not real life. I've been with TONS of women and not one has ever produced my offspring." Damon exclaimed, "You will be fine."

"Seriously?" I asked, I couldn't find myself believing this. Now I knew why it was bad to be a vampire, you couldn't have a family, you only had your mate and that was it.

"I'm serious about this. If vampires could produce then i'd be like Gene Simmons right now with having so many children I don't even know about." I laughed at the Gene Simmons comparison, "I swear he should become a vampire." I laughed even more at that, he smiled knowing the Gene Simmons comparison was a success with making me laugh.

"Well if you can't produce children then..." I quickly made my way on top of him but, he beat me to it, pinning me to the bed, he then leaned down and we kissed which led into a lot more.

* * *

  
**~LEMON~**

Damon softly pulled off my shirt, as he tried not to press down on the scar, he was so careful with me. I put my head back as he put his hand down on my breast and he kissed down from my neck to my breasts then he unhooked my bra. He sucked on my nipple, I could feel his sharp teeth but, not once did he bite me. He kissed his way down to my stomach, until he pulled of my pants and panties. He then looked up to me, "Well it seems someone is tight." Damon said with a chuckle as I just rolled my eyes, "Didn't tell me you were a virgin."

"Oh shut up." I retorted as he smiled back at me and then he got his finger into me trying to open me up more so when he would put his member in, "Oh Damon!" I yelled as he was able to hit my g-spot, it felt so amazing, he fooled around for a good bit, actually putting two fingers in, then after he pulled his fingers out he licked them.

"Tasty." He said as I rolled my eyes and then he began to kiss me from down at my clit and all the way back up to my mouth, where we tongued for what seemed like 5 minutes, after we ended that he took off his shirt and I was amazed at his 6 pack, I wondered how big he was though so he let me unzip his jeans and then pull them off and I threw them to the floor then I slid off his boxers and when I noticed his member, I was a little bit scared for it to go in me, it wasn't really all that long but, it was wide and thick. I cringed, not knowing if I really wanted to do this, "I'll take it easy on you." He softly said to me, I nodded and then wrapped my arms around his neck as he slid it in, I tensed up as it went it, "Damn you are tight." I laughed at him but, then I noticed blood after the first time he came a bit out before going back in.

"Get out!" I yelled, scared now seeing the blood, he looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "I'm hurt, i'm bleeding. I know i'm not on my period because I got done it like 3 days ago!" Damon chuckled, "What the hell are you chuckling about?"

"Wow you really are oblivious to sex. It's because you a virgin, it happens all the time because your opening up to let me in." Damon said to me, I sighed and then let him continue to what he was doing. As he slid in and out of me we tongued through it as well then he began going faster and I pulled away because of how he was going.

"Damon." I moaned, "Damon!" This time I wrapped my legs around him and fell back onto the bed, stretching my arms out letting him take control, "Damon." I said as I could feel myself about to orgasm. I looked at him as he smirked and he went even faster, suddenly breaking my point I let myself go and at the same time with him making ourselves mix together inside of me. After reaching are peek he took himself out and then leaned down and kissed me. I was so tired now from all that, it was crazy. He knew how tired I was so he got the covers put them over us and then wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep like that.

**~End Of Lemon~

* * *

**

~*~*~*~Damon POV~*~*~*~

I watched as Chloe fell asleep, hearing her heart beat softly as she slept made me smile, it was like a little lullaby. I kissed her lips and then I soon fell asleep myself.

_"Damon!" I heard Chloe, I smiled at her as she ran up to me. Thing is she didn't look like she was all that happy, I wondered what was going on. "Chloe you ok?"_

__

"Damon..." She hesitated to tell me what she was about to tell me, "I'm pregnant...and it's yours." I stood wide eyed, not knowing if she was actually telling the truth but, then I heard in her not her heartbeat but, another heartbeat, I didn't know what to do it was just crazy, could I really become a father? I didn't know if I was actually able to deal with something like this. I though hugged her, glad that this actually happened. 8 months passed by quickly, I was reading a book in the library as Chloe was asleep in my room, "Damon!" I heard her yell and as fast as I could I ran to my room, I noticed her not looking so well.

"What's going on?" I asked her, she had her hand on her stomach. I had never known about child birth so I didn't realize she was actually having contractions. Stefan ran up next to me, wondering what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her.

"The...baby." She said in between breaths, I was scared though, he wasn't suppose to come for another couple weeks!

"Seriously?" She nodded and then she screamed in pain, I didn't realize the baby was actually going to be vampire. I turned to Stefan who went and called Elena so she could come over and help but, then Chloe screamed, louder then I ever heard her before, I turned to look at her. That's when I seen Katherine standing there, holding the baby...she had ripped Chloe's stomach up to get the baby. Chloe was limp and I couldn't hear her heart beat, she was to ripped up to even survive something like this, "Katherine." I said as I watched her look at my son, I couldn't believe she had done that to Chloe though, she looked up at me.

"Been a long time huh Damon?" Katherine said with a smirk, "Baby is adorable by the way...to bad the mom wasn't able to see it..." I balled my hand up in a fist, "Human girls really shouldn't carry vampire babies. Oh and by the way say goodbye to your son, this is the last time your ever going to see him again." I charged at Katherine but, she was just to fast for me and she left with my son...I had no one now, Chloe wouldn't be able to become vampire because she was already dead...why Katherine?

I woke up, scared shitless from that dream. I looked to see Chloe was sound asleep next to me and perfectly fine. I ran my hand through my hair, I still couldn't believe that dream...it made me think though, what if Chloe was to get pregnant and Katherine found out, would she really do something like that? I sure to god hope she wouldn't. I sighed and then fell back asleep, hoping to not have a dream like that again.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked this!_


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning, I tired to move but, Damon held me closer to him and his grip was to strong to get out of, I sighed, "Oh let's just stay here like this." I smiled, "I'm happy to know i'm the one who you lost your virginity to." I rolled my eyes and he nibbled at my ear making me giggle.

"Damon stop it." I said as I giggled, he went and kissed my cheek then turned me over to face him, we went in for another kiss, he was so amazing and I was also glad I lost my virginity to someone like him who knew how to please a girl. We pulled from are kissed and I looked into his soft blue eyes, "You are amazing."

"I know right?" He smirked and then kissed my lips, "I'm glad I didn't go vamp on you last night."

"That would have sucked."

"It would have." I giggled and then cuddled up with him, if only I was a vampire and could be with him forever.

"Awe look at Damon and Chloe." I quickly moved under the covers after hearing Elena's voice, Damon moved to face her.

"Well hello Elena and Stefan." Damon said, I stayed under the covers though and just for laughs I slowly moved my hand from his leg to his member and I felt him tens up and his hand went down and grabbed me before I could do anything.

"I think we should leave them alone." I heard Stefan say with a laugh, Elena laughed to and then I heard the door close and before I knew it Damon lifted the covers and looked at me with a smirk.

"I'm guessing you want some more fun."

"Oh what could give you an idea like that?" I said in a seductive voice. Damon got under then covers with me and he wrapped his arms around me, getting on top of me and then pinning me to the bed.

"You are just to cute." He said, "But, in a hot way." He leaned down kissed me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I didn't even realize I still had the scar from the stake going in me, it had actually healed up very fast, it didn't even hurt or anything until Damon laid on to me.

"Ow!" I yelled, during the kiss and pulled away, my luck though it opened up and started to bleed a little bit, I looked to Damon's face and he seemed fine but, then he went bit into his arm.

"Here, you must drink my blood." I really didn't want to, the taste I had from before was so nasty which made me not want to drink, "Please I don't want to make you." I sighed and nodded, he put his arm from where he bled up to my mouth and I drank some of it before he took it away and before I knew it the scar was healed up. The taste though left in my mouth was horrible and I needed a drink of water really bad.

"God the taste is horrible!" I said as Damon laughed, "Stop laughing, it's sick!"

"Here i'll get you something to drink." He said before getting out from under the covers with me and I went and laid down, watching as he put on his shorts.

"Funs over I guess?" I said was a saddened voice.

"Not if you don't want it to be, we can get back to what we were doing after you get the taste out of your mouth." He said as he turned around giving me a smirk.

"Nah, i'm tired anyways." Before I knew it, Damon disappeared out of the room and then came back with a glass of water and I quickly jugged it down, "We better go see what Elena and Stefan wanted."

"Alright." Damon stretched but, then wrapped his arms around my waist before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I giggled and then he kissed me once again and then all the way down to my neck before pulling himself away and getting out of the bed. I sighed and then got up and went to get myself dressed, "Rawr." I rolled my eyes at Damon as I put on my clothes and then we both walked out of the room together. We met up with Elena and Stefan downstairs.

"Seems like you guys were able to control your urges." Stefan said as Elena lightly punched him in the shoulder, "Sorry Damon does it to us all the time." Damon grabbed a hold of me and then I felt my heart race as he ran fast over to a seat, sat down and sat me on his lap-I could not get away from him if I tried-.

"So what did you guys want?" Damon asked as he laid his head onto my shoulder, I watched Elena shook her head with an eye roll at Damon.

"I'll talk to you about it later." Stefan answered, "I'm gonna take Elena home."

"Well, hey I guess you could give me a ride back to my place." I offered since they were just about to leave, I heard Damon make a almost puppy dog wimper, which made me roll my eyes, "Damon I do have to go back to my place some time."

"Can't you move in here?"

"I would never do that to my family. I'm only 16." I replied back to him.

"Sure if you got everything with you then walk out with us right now." Stefan answered and I went to get up but, Damon would not let go of me.

"Seriously Damon, I wanna go home." Damon sighed and let go of me, "I'll miss you to." We kissed each other and he tried going for a french kiss but, I was not gonna do that in front of Elena and Stefan. Damon quickly left and then in probably a minute came back with my cell phone.

"Here you go." He said as he handed it to me, "I put my number in there so now you can call me any time you want. Oh and one more thing." He then pulled from his pocket a key, "It's so you can get in anytime you want."

"Thank you. I'll see you sometime later then." I kissed him on the cheek then turned to face Stefan and Elena, "I'm ready."

~*~*~*~Damon Pov~*~*~*~

I watched as Chloe left, she was she beautiful and I was lucky to have found her but, I had to watch out because the last time I fell in love was with Katherine and she betrayed me...Katherine...I sighed as that dream from last night came into thought. It wasn't a dream it was more of a nightmare but, I actually could believe of Katherine doing something like that to me if it ever happened but, I hoped to god that it wouldn't come true. I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to Chloe or even my offspring if it came out that I actually could produce. I decided to go get myself something to eat because I was now hungry. Though, the dream still ran through my head...maybe it was trying to tell me something? Like, to protect Chloe more or that Katherine was coming back...but if Katherine did come back it would be a lot danger put towards Chloe knowing how Katherine is over me...Stefan would probably have to do the same with Elena...I sighed and just shrugged it off as I left the house for something to eat.

~*~*~*~Chloe's POV~*~*~*~

I was so glad when I finally got home, Elena told me she would pick me up later to hang out with her aunt Jenna, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon. Once I got home I quickly went and took a nice bath, I didn't care how early it was, I needed a bath. I looked at the now healed up scar that was once a big ass scar, I bet it had took a lot of Damon's blood to heal it up because the wooden steak was fist size pretty much. I'm still amazed I even survived it. Another thing that hit me in the past 24 hours was that my aunt was still alive...well she was a vampire but, still alive and I wanted to find her and talk to her more. I didn't know how to find her though, I couldn't remember where her place was because I had fallen asleep before I could even tell where I was at when I was there. I sighed and got out of the warm water, took out the plug letting the water drain out and then I wrapped a towel around me and walked out of the bathroom to my room. I closed the door once I walked in but, didn't get dressed quickly instead I just laid down on my bed, even if I got the sheets wet. I couldn't believe that vampires were actually real, it was shocking to me and I knew though I had to keep it a secret or I would harm Damon and Stefan's life style and maybe Elena if Stefan would one day turn her. I got up and looked in my closet for something to wear. I pulled out a pair of jean capris and a blue tank, I laid them on the bed and then pulled out from my drawer a pair of panties and a black bra, I put those on then went and put on the capri and blue tank.I looked at the clock and it read 9:45am, I sighed and thought of what I could do. When I use to live in Baltimore there was so many places I could go to on Saturday's but, this was a small town and there wasn't much to do. Then I thought since Elena and Stefan were busy I could call Matt, I have not hung out with him for a long time. I walked over to the nightstand and grabbed my cell phone then went through my contacts and texted him asking if he wouldn't mind hanging out. He then texted back a few minutes later saying he wouldn't mind and he would come pick me up right now. I smiled and couldn't wait to hang out with him. It didn't take long until he came by, I was waiting down in the kitchen when I heard his car pull up, "Who's that?" My mom asked me as she looked out the kitchen window.

"Matt Donovan, remember him?" I asked her as I got my purse and then went over and kissed Joey on the forehead.

"Oh yes Matt, wow he looks a lot different." My mom said as she walked out with me, I opened the door and I hugged Matt, "Well well for it isn't Matt."

"Hey Mrs. Jones, it's been a long time, you still look the same though." Matt said to my mom with a smile as I tried not to laugh.

"Yeah yeah stop trying to sweet talk me." My mom said with a laugh, "Well you two have fun."

"We will." I assured my mom then turned to Matt, "Come on let's go." Matt nodded and then we made are way to his car and we got in then drove off to town, "You know i'm glad your back."

"Thanks, i'm glad i'm back as well. I missed everyone." I replied with a smile, now thinking back to memories when I was little and I hung out here, "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking the grill, catch up there. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good place." It didn't take long until Matt pulled into the parking lot of the grill and we walked in, "I'm guessing this is now where everyone hangs out."

"Yeah pretty much." Matt replied as we found ourselves a seat in the place. We ordered ourselves some drinks, "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Yeah i'm good." I said as I drank my sprite.

"So how have you liked being back?" Matt asked me as I just shrugged.

"It's pretty...interesting." I said as what's been going on the past couple days replayed in my head, "Damon Salvatore has really been showing me around."

"Damon Salvatore? Stefan's older brother?" I nodded, "Isn't he like 20 something?"

"More like a 100 something..."I muttered under my breath, "He's 24." I replied, "But, age doesn't matter to me really."

"Hey I got your back if Damon hurts you in any way." I laughed, thinking of how it would be if Matt even tried to hurt Damon which probably wouldn't go so well, one easily snap of the neck from Damon and Matt would be dead in an instant, I shivered at the thought.

"Thanks Matt, you don't know how much i've missed you since I moved away." I smiled at him and he smiled back, "Baltimore sucked, I mean yeah I had a couple friends but, they weren't like you and Elena had been to me back when we were younger."

"Do you think your gonna stay here till graduation?" Matt asked, I didn't really know an answer to that question.

"Actually I don't know...the job my dad got is doing pretty well but, if he has to find somewhere else then i'll have to move no matter what...if my aunt was still alive I would stay with here until graduation but, she's not..." I lowered my head, thinking about my aunt, I missed her a lot and I only wish she would have let us talked when I was at her place.

"Yeah I was shocked when she had died, especially since her body went missing right before the day she was to be buried." Matt said as he thought from back then, "She was a good person." I nodded in agreement, a tear escaped my eye, Matt noticed it, "Oh i'm sorry, we can get off the subject."

"It's alright, i'm fine." I wiped the tears away and then looked at Matt, "It just gets to me at times because of how close me and her were and yeah..." Matt sighed of symphony and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I bet she's not really gone and she's watching over you right now." I looked to him and smiled, he had always been there for me since we first known each other.

"Hey umm...instead of taking me home can you take me to Salvatore's place?" Matt raised an eyebrow, "I need to talk to Damon."

"Alright." Matt said with a sigh, "Is everything arlight?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok, let's go." I nodded and then we got up from are seats and he paid what he needed to and we left, so much for reconnecting more. The thought about my aunt was just to much for me and I didn't want to talk anymore.

* * *

_Authors Notes: So did you guys like? I hope you did, review please =)_


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks Matt for taking me here." I said as I exited the car.

"No problem." I waved as Matt pulled out of the driveway and away to wherever he was going, I then turned around and started walking up to the boarding house. I turned the doorknob to see if it was locked or not but, it wasn't. I peeked in the crack as I opened the door.

"Damon?" I asked as I took a step in, I had this urge not to move any farther, something was telling me to leave. I walked into the living room and noticed someone standing by the fireplace, it wasn't either Salvatore but, it was a woman...I looked closely, "Elena is that you?" The woman turned around and evilly smiled at me and walked up to me.

"Hey Chloe, i'm just here waiting for Stefan." Elena smiled at me but, I knew something was up, something seemed different about her though I shrugged it off, I was really in the need to talk to someone, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, lately it's been weird. Since I met Damon so many things have been happening...and I feel like some kind of slut now because I had sex with him when i've only known him for like barely a week." I told her as I ran my hand through my bangs pushing them back, "And it's so weird that now I know he's a vampire and all and I wanna be a vampire to but, he won't turn me and he wants me to stay human."

"Really?" I nodded, "Doesn't sound like Damon at all."

"We know two different Damon's then." I said with a laugh, "He's much nicer and such around me then he is with you and Stefan." I then heard the door open.

"Well better go greet him." Elena got up and then she walked out but, then only Stefan came in the room, not with Elena.

"Hey where's Elena?" I asked him.

"Home. I just drove her home."

"You can make cars go fast to so people don't notice them?" I asked, dumb question on my part I know.

"Umm no..."

"But, she was just here." I told him, thinking he was playing some kind of trick on me.

"No she wasn't Chloe." Stefan said, "That was Katherine if you just talked to her."

"You mean the one who changed you and Damon?" He nodded at my question, "She was pretending to be Elena...but, why?"

"To get something out of you without a doubt. What all did you tell her?"

"I told her how it's been weird since I found out Damon's a vampire and that I feel like a slut because I had sex with him even though i've only known him for like a week."

"Well, once Damon gets back i'll tell him that Katherine was just here." Stefan said which was bad a guess because I didn't want him knowing that I felt like a slut or anything.

"Umm...Stefan could you not tell him that I said that I felt like a slut? Just say that I told her that me and him had sex, remember girl talk." I asked as Stefan laughed and nodded his head.

"Alright, i'll tell him that." I smiled at Stefan, he had began to be almost like a brother to me.

"Can you tell me all about Katherine?" I needed to know more about this woman, why she was like this and it weirded me out that she looked so much like Elena, "Are her and Elena related?"

"Katherine and Elena are in no way related. She hasn't been here in Mystic Falls for a long time and just recently we had opened up a tomb from the old church where all the vampires had been locked up and we thought Katherine was locked up in there because she was taken away instead she wasn't and she had been able to sneak away because one of the guards had an obsession with her and he let her go. Damon was in love with Katherine so he wasn't really all that happy about that Katherine didn't care for him what so ever, it's a good thing you came along to help him. I have no clue on why all of sudden she would come back." Stefan told me, I couldn't believe Damon was hurt like that, I felt so sorry for him. Before I knew it though, I felt a kiss on my cheek and then arms wrap around me, scared me a bit but, I was glad to see him.

"I knew you'd come back." Damon said as he stood behind me, "Stefan can you leave us alone?"

"Actually Damon I need to talk to you and it's something important."

"How important?"

"Katherine's back." I turned to watch Damon get a glare.

"Damon it's true." Damon turned to look at me, "I just talked to her thinking it was Elena."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that it's been weird now since I found out your a vampire and that we had sex."

"Why would you tell her that?"

"Umm...because I thought it was Elena and I wanted some girl talk."

"Damon you should keep an eye on Chloe now though, you never know what Katherine could do. I have to go watch Elena to." Stefan informed, "Katherine could be planning something."

"Why would she take me or Elena though? I mean she doesn't have a thing for you guys anymore." I asked, confused.

"She could do it just to toy with us. She likes to do that to people." Stefan answered, I sighed. I didn't know this would all start happening if I became intimate with Damon but, of course he was a vampire and I am human so danger is bound to pop up. I wish we could all just get along but, nope there always has to be one bad apple out of the bunch.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon drove me back home when it got close to dark, I was so tired and just wanted to go to bed. "What's gotten you so tired?" Damon asked me as I rested my head on the window.

"I don't know, just really tired. This thing with Katherine has got me frightened." I answered as I closed my eyes.

"Don't worry i'm not gonna let her take you." I felt his hand go onto my knee, "You'll be alright, ok?"

"Alright..." I soon enough fell asleep, I could hear Damon humming along to the song playing on the radio which I couldn't really tell it because I was just so tired but, I knew it. I could hear Damon softly singing along...or well rapping along.

"When you walked through the door it was clear to me your the one who they adore, who they came to see." Damon sang along, I giggled and then just closed my eyes.

* * *

I sang along to We Made You by Eminem, I looked to see Chloe had fallen asleep after she giggled as I sang to the song on the radio...which sucked because it was censored. I pulled into Chloe's driveway but, I didn't want to wake her so I got out and ran over to the side and then slowly opened the door but, caught he head before it could fall and she woke up. I picked her up bridal style and then walked up and onto the porch. I then knocked on the door, since I didn't wanna just barge in there and scare her parents. Her mom was the one to answer, she had a hold of Chloe's little brother Joey, she looked to notice Chloe and she smiled, "Just take her up to her room. Be quiet though, her dad is asleep."

"Alright." He mom moved out of the way and I went and walked up the steps since they were a few feet from the door and I went down the small hallway towards her room. I opened her door but, as soon as I did she moved a little bit in my arms but, then cuddled up closer to me. I didn't know how Katherine would wanna hurt someone as innocent as Chloe, then I thought...I had done the same thing, I had killed innocent lives before but, now I vow never to kill another innocent life. I walked into Chloe's room and laid her down on her bed and put the covers over her.

"Damon..." I heard her mutter, I smirked knowing she was dreaming about me. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry i'm not gonna let anything happen to you." I whispered in her ear as I moved away from her face. I then walked out of her room and then downstairs, being as quiet as I could of course. I walked downs stairs, "See you some other time Mrs. Jones."

"Bye Damon." I heard her say before I walked out of the house and walked back to my car. I got in and drove for a little while before parking on an old dirt road, I took the keys out and put them in my pocket, I got out and then ran back towards Chloe's house, I had to keep a look out for Katherine. Which meant staying at Chloe's until morning.

* * *

I woke up feeling the sun hit my eyes, I looked to see it was 6:25, I yawned and stretched taking the blanket off of me and then I got out of bed and walked over to my closet as I took off my shirt and threw it over onto my computer chair. I opened the closet door and pulled out a Aeropostal shirt that was a light blue color and had in white Aeropostal, I put on the sirt and then pulled out a denim skirt once I took off my jeans and I put the skirt on. I walked over to the door and put on my tennis shoes and then I went and walked out of my room and downstairs, I stopped in my tracks as I noticed Damon helping my mom make breakfast, he had a hold of my little brother though who was playing with his hair, I rolled my eyes. My mom turned around, "Good morning dear. Damon decided to help with breakfast." My mom said, Damon turned around and walked up to me giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning." He said as I just rolled my eyes once again, "What?" He asked as he noticed me roll my eyes.

"Nothing." I then looked to Joey, "Hey Joe bear what's happening?" I said in a baby like tone, Joey giggled but then went back to playing with Damon's hair, "He seems to like you."

"Think so?" Damon asked as he turned to look at Joey who tapped Damon's nose, "Ah." I giggled at Damon and Joey.

"What do you want for breakfast Chlo? We got bacon, eggs, toast, hashbrown, your pick." My mom said, I turned to look, I wasn't really hungry so I just picked up 3 slices of bacon and nibbled on them, "Come on you have to eat more then that." My mom seemed annoyed, she had fixed all that and then I only grabbed three slives of bacon.

"I'm not that hungry." I told her, "Hey Damon I gotta get to school."

"I know." Damon handed Joey back to my mom and then he turned to me, "You ready?"

"Yup. Bye mom!" I waved as I walked out with Damon. He opened the car door before I could even get to it, "Thank you." I said with a smile and then got in and he closed the door and then in a matter of seconds he was in the seat next to me all buckled up, being a vampire didn't look so hard, "Didn't know you were so great with kids." I said with a laugh, Damon chuckled.

"I'm usually not. Your brother just really liked me I guess." Damon replied, "Wouldn't mind having one of my own though."

"We could always give it a shot." I said with a smirk, "After I graduate of course..."

"You are just so confusing." Damon said as he kept his eye on the road, "We haven't been dating for two weeks yet you wanna try and have kids?"

"Sorry...maybe we would still be together by that time?" Damon just shook his head with a laugh, I then rethought and knew that was very dumb for me to say...why would I want kids all of a sudden? Vampires couldn't produce anyways...but, I wanted to be with Damon...I now knew how Bella felt with Edward, it was just that kind of connection between me and Damon. I guess love at first sight really is true.

* * *

_Authors Notes: So I figured out how Katherine will return and everything and I will be posting that up here soon enough. Currently in the moment of typing it. I hope you liked this chapter it was just a little romance like chapter. Love Damon so much, I wish we didn't have to wait so long for the new season of VD, I wanna watch meh Damon =(  
And don't worry the next chapters will be longer then this one. Oh question for those who read this, should I have for the ending that Katherine gets away and then which makes me have to write a sequal oooorrr should Katherine just be gone and the whole story over? Because I was thinking for the sequal that Chloe actually gets pregnant but, Katherine comes back making Damon really protective of stuff, let me know what you think! The sequal won't be a while until I actually get this done of course and then I have a Twilight story right now in thoughts with one of my characters paired with Edward so anyways...review and tell me if I should let Katherine get away and actually survive the fight coming up and then Chloe get's pregnant and Katherine comes back to kill Chloe oooorrr should they just kill her at the end of this?_


	10. Chapter 10

We got to school and once we did me and Damon kissed, "Be careful." He said as we pulled apart, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry i'll be fine." I assured him as I turned and then got out of the car, he beeped the horn and I turned and waved as he drove out of the school parking lot. I ran into Stefan and Elena, me and Elena got into a hug, "Hey cous."

"Hey, so did you hear there's a dance this weekend. Saturday night at the school gym." Elena told me, she seemed excited.

"No I did not hear about that." I smiled with excitement, me and Damon's first dance, "I'll have to tell Damon."

"Well if you are gonna go and Damon's coming along then you have to get a note from the office saying it's ok because he doesn't go to the school." Elena told me.

"Alright. This should be fun." I said with a smirk which made Elena laugh. The bell then rang and we headed to our lockers. I met up with Jeremy since his locker was a few down from mine, "Hey Jeremy."

"Hey Chlo, what's up?" He asked as he got his books out of his locker.

"Nothing much, vampire stuff is getting pretty annoying though." I said as Jeremy chuckled, "Elena did tell you about Katherine coming back right?"

"Yeah she did. I've been keeping an eye out around my house incase Katherine would go for Elena but, she hasn't showed." Jeremy closed his locker and locked it and then turned to me, "Anna's been keeping watch of everywhere as well she told me she hasn't caught sight of her yet." I sighed, Katherine was pretty good at hiding it seemed. I walked with Jeremy to are first class, "So you going to the dance Saturday?"

"Depends on what Damon thinks."

"Even if he doesn't wanna go, you should go. I want you to meet Anna." Jeremy said, I did want to meet Anna, see how she was, hopefully we would get along.

"Alright. I've been wanting to meet Anna so this should be fun." I said with a smile, we walked into are class and took are seats and waited for the morning announcements to come on, "Oh great." I noticed Rayne walk into the class, lately me and her have not gotten along, I know she was trying to protect me and all but, I did not want to keep away from Damon.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked me, he looked to see Rayne, "You don't like Rayne? She's pretty cool."

"No she's not. She's trying to keep me from Damon because my aunt told her to."

"Well she's actually pretty good friends with the Salvatore brothers, you should at least be nice to her. All she's trying to do is keep you out from harm." Jeremy told me, I didn't want to listen because I wanted to be with Damon yet she still took my aunts word. I still don't know why my aunt would want Damon out of my life even when she knew a little while ago at how close we were. Me and Jeremy stopped talking once Rayne took the empty seat next to Jeremy, "Hey Rayne." Jeremy said with a smile, I just opened up 'Eclipse' and began reading where I had left off, I was at chapter 20 and I really needed to finish before Eclipse was to come out in theaters this summer.

"Chloe can we talk after class?" I heard Rayne ask me, I kept into the book though.

"Sure." I said as I read, I didn't want to talk to her, I knew she was gonna tell me like she has before that I should stay away from Damon though like always I was not going to listen. After an hour of listening to the teacher go on and on about...wait what was he talking about? I wasn't even paying attention because it was so boring, English was always my worst subject. I was glad when the bell rang but, then I remembered I had to talk to Rayne so I waited for her and then we went to walk to our next class, her class was next to mine so yeah, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I heard about Katherine coming back. I've talked to Damon and i'm not going to try and keep you away from him like Janet wanted me to. I will watch him just incase though. Right now i'm gonna protect you from Katherine, she's somewhere here in Mystic Falls just waiting to attack, i'm sure she's currently planning the right time to attack so i'll be around." Rayne told me, I smiled knowing she wasn't gonna try and keep Damon away from me.

"Thanks Rayne. I wish Damon would just change me into a vampire now so you guys wouldn't have to protect me." I told her, she didn't seem to like what I had said though.

"It's a bad idea to become a vampire. Damon doesn't want you to deal with everything that a vampire has to deal with." Rayne reassured me, "Listen to Damon when he talks to you about being a vampire."

"I will...it's just...I don't know." I sighed, why did I have to be in love with a vampire? How come humans always get with vampires? This world is nuts.

* * *

A figure stood outside the school in the school yard a little bit away but, she looked and watched as Chloe entered her second period class, this person was none other then Katherine"Just wait Chloe, i'll find a way to capture you. Don't you think that you have Damon, Stefan, and you two new vampires friends and witches. I've been around for more then 200 years, I am smart enough to get through this...just you wait and see."

* * *

_Authors Notes: So what did you think? Hopefully it was good enough. I got two more chapters already written out and they will be posted sometime tomorrow or day after tomorrow, depends since i'm gonna be also posting and working on this Twilight story I just recently came up with, I just have to get one of my friends character info for one of her characters and then i'll start on it and post it up on here and hopefully you all can check it out! Oh and this doesn't really follow the tv series or book series a lot, though i've got some stuff that's happened in the series in here like the tomb being opened and such, that's why Anna is still alive in this and that i've made her turn Jeremy since I love that pairing a lot and cried when Anna died in the 'Founders Day' episode =(  
So yeah...review and let me know what you thought! Oh and if your also wondering what grade everyone is in in this well Chloe is a senior with Elena and Stefan and Jeremy is a Junior so if I do make a sequal it'll be after they all graduate._


	11. Chapter 11

I walked out of school, "Bye Elena, bye Stefan." I waved to them and then looked for Damon's car and I found it and walked over to it, before I knew it he was outside and the door was opened, "Why thank you." I greeted him with a kiss, we made out for probably two minutes, I was the one to pull away but, he kept leaning towards to kiss more, "Damon seriously?" I giggled and then kissed him one last time before officially pulling away.

"Do you know how much a missed you?" Damon asked me, I pretended to think for a bit, "I couldn't get my mind off of you."

"Umm shouldn't you be thinking about finding Katherine instead of thinking about me?" I asked him, I got him there, he didn't know what to say, I laughed.

"Yeah well...I can't help it that your so attractive." I rolled my eyes, "Seriously you are."

"Uh huh..." I got into the car and then he closed the door and quickly ran to the side and got in and buckled himself up, "So...you love me a lot don't you?"

"What will you say if I say yes?"

"You'll take me to the dance Saturday night in the school gym." I put on a big smile, he looked over glaring, "Please?" I did my puppy dog face, even put in a slight wimper.

"Alright, i'll go...I won't like it though." Damon gave in, I squealed in joy and gave him a hug, "Hey I have to drive you home."

"I don't wanna go home." I whined, it was to early to go home.

"Where do you want to go then?" I shrugged, I didn't really wanna go to the grill so I was trying to think of somewhere else to go.

"I have...no clue." Damon sighed in annoyance, "Why not you pick a place?"

"Well...if you want me to, I know a great place." Damon said with a smirk.

"Your not taking me to a bar and getting me drunk."

"Damn." I shot daggers at him and he laughed, "I was kidding. I wouldn't do something like that to you."

"Better not! So where should we go?"

"Woods?"

"What's in the woods?"

"I don't know...stuff."

"Come on Damon I don't wanna go home just now."

"Then think of somewhere to go!"

"Cometary?" Damon glanced over at me with an eyebrow raised, "Can you think of anything better?"

"Actually I can. Go to sleep, i'll figure out some place."

"But, I don't wanna go to sleep."

"Your sounding like a 5 year old."

"I'm wide awake. It is to early to sleep."

"Well then I don't know."

"Wait! I just thought of a great place! It's an hour from here though, I remember me and Elena use to go to the place all the time during the summer." The place I was thinking of was a lake -different one then Damon took me to- I knew exactly where it was, it was an amazing place and I was up for a swim.

"What place?"

"Can I drive?" I'm sure he'd get lost with the directions.

"Do you have your license?"

"Yes." I pulled it out of my pocket and showed him, "See."

"Alright then." Damon pulled to the side of the road and then we switched sides, "Where are you taking me?"

"A lake."

"Why a lake?"

"I'm in the mood for a swim that's why. No it's not the same one you took me to. I know this spot though where there's a small cliff you can jump off of and it's really a nice place." I told him as I kept my eye on the road. Damon laid back into the seat and sighed as I drove to are destination. It didn't take long until I got to the place, I smiled when I realized it looked pretty much the same as it did since the last time I was here. I parked the car and then I turned to Damon, "Ready for a swim?" I got out of the car and then he met up with me in no more then 5 seconds in front of the hood. I slipped my shoes off and then took off my shirt and skirt.

"I think i'm gonna like this." I looked at Damon glaring at him as he smirked, "What?" I rolled my eyes and then started to run towards the dock to jump into the lake. Before I knew it though, Damon picked me up bridal style and he was only in his boxers and he through me into the water and then jumped in next to me.

"Damon!" I splashed water at him, "Don't do stuff like that, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." Damon then went under the water, to bad the water was a bit dark so I couldn't really see where he was. Though I felt something brush past my legs, I knew it was him because right after I felt him touch my legs, I was up on his shoulder, legs wrapped around his neck, him holding onto my feet.

"Put me down!" I yelled, I didn't really like this, "I'm serious Damon!"

"Ok." Damon let go of my feet and I began to fell but, I grabbed my legs securely around his neck bringing him back and down with me. He came out from the water and splashed me in the face, "I should have seen that one coming." I smiled with a slight smirk, he then swam up to me and wrapped his arms around me, we then went in for a kiss, his lips were so soft and gentle, he was without a doubt a great kisser, of course he's had practice for over a hundred years. He pulled apart but, I didn't want him to so I went to kiss him more, "Chloe stop." I pulled away and raised an eyebrow, he then let go of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, I swam a little bit closer up to him.

"Someones here..." Damon grabbed a hold of me, "Come on." We made are way back to the shore, I was really scared now, "Get in the car." He ordered me, I nodded and went for the car as he trailed beside me.

"I gotta get my clothes." I told him as I leaned against the car. With a blink of an eye I was on the ground, back of my head bleeding from being knocked against the car, "Damon..." I muttered before I lost conscious.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Cliffy! Ooo so who do you think did that? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. I have already typed up 4 others chapters and starting on a new one so it's gonna be a while until I actually finish it. It'll probably have 20-30 chapters, clearly depends on what I want to happen._


	12. Chapter 12

"Katherine!" I yelled with a growl, she stood by a tree and licked her fingers that currently had Chloe's blood on them from stabbing her in the shoulder.

"Damon..." Chloe muttered, I looked down and watched as she closed her eyes. I quickly kneeled down to her and put my hand under her head, I sat her up but, she was not conscious, I pulled my hand from the back of her head and noticed blood. I looked over at Katherine, she smiled with a slight smirk.

"Has Damon fell for a little human girl? Awe so cute!" Katherine began to walk up to me and Chloe, I stood up and got in front of Chloe, "Long time since we met huh?"

"Katherine stay away!" I yelled at her, I had to get Chloe to somewhere safe and fast, who knows how much blood she could loose. I knew though that Katherine was not gonna listen to me and she would stay as long as she pleased.

"Oh Damon I thought you wanted to see me?" Katherine walked closed to me, I could now feel her breath on my face for how close she was to me. She then leaned in and kissed me, I somewhat kissed back, I haven't seen her in forever and i've been searching for her all this time but, then Chloe quickly came to mind and I pushed Katherine away.

"Katherine I don't want you anymore. You mean NOTHING to me now." I told her, she seemed to be a bit confused at my outburst, she probably thought I would suddenly take her back.

"Damon did you forget how much fun we use to have together?" Katherine asked a smirk forming, I didn't want to remember all me and her had done, I hated her now.

"Use to Katherine. I am with Chloe now." I looked down at Chloe and then back to her, she seemed very pissed off.

"I'll be back. Your Chloe won't be safe for a long time, you better keep an eye on her." Before I knew it she was gone, out of my sight once again. I picked Chloe up bridal style, I couldn't afford to loose her so I just ran, leaving my car. It didn't take long until I reached my place, I could hear Chloe's heart beating pretty slow. I put her down on the couch in the living room and noticed her head, she had a bad gash, if I would take her to the hospital she would have to have stitches but, I wasn't gonna take her there, I didn't want to explain to her parents about all what happened. I bit my arm deep and I looked to see one of my shot glasses on the table I grabbed it and let my blood drip into it, I was able to fill it up quickly and then I put it up to Chloe's mouth and poured it into her mouth, I put my hand on her throat and moved it softly up and down so she could swallow it which she was able to. I watched as the gash in the back of her head heal up quickly as well as the scratch on her shoulder and I heard her heart start to beat normal again, I smiled.

"What happened?" I looked to see Elena run up, she pushed me to the side.

"Hey!" I caught my balance and walked over next to Elena, "Will you not do that to me?"

"What happened to her?" Elena looked at me, "You didn't do this did you?"

"No!" I was a little angered that Elena would blame me for what happened to Chloe, "We went to go swimming at this lake you and her use to go to when you guys were young. We were swimming when I sensed that someone else was around so I told her to go back to the car and she did while I followed behind her, Katherine then appeared and slammed Chloe against the car door's edge making Chloe go unconscious. Katherine was able to get away though..." I told Elena half of what had happened, only because I didn't want her to know I had kissed Katherine. I noticed Stefan suddenly appear behind the couch.

"Elena lets not bother them." Elena didn't budge, I didn't know why she still thought I could do something to Chloe. I am now able to control my vampire side around her, even though I really wanna get a taste of her blood but, I stop myself from doing so.

"Alright fine." Elena got up but she looked over at me, "Your lucky Chloe loves you so much or I would get Stefan after you!" I rolled my eyes, like Stefan could really take me out.

"Come on Elena." Stefan said with a sigh and walked her out of the room to leave me and Chloe in peace. I then looked at Chloe and suddenly realized she was still in her bra and underwear. I guess I now had to go to her place and sneak some clothes out of her room.

* * *

"Stefan you know I really want Damon away from Chloe now. Katherine could really hurt her." Elena said as her and Stefan walked into his room.

"Katherine could hurt you as well but, is Chloe wanting you to stay away from me? No." Stefan said as he closed the door, "Damon has changed since he met Chloe. He's a lot different, you need to stop blaming him for everything that bad happens to Chloe."

"I know...but, Chloe is my cousin, she's family and I really care for her." Elena told him, Stefan wrapped his arms around her.

"She's going to be fine. I'm shocked i'm actually saying this but, i'm sure Damon will protect her." Stefan kissed Elena's shoulder, she sighed.

"I really hope what your saying is true...sometimes I wonder if Chloe really doesn't love Damon and he's using his mind control on her and he's only toying with me." Elena said as she removed Stefan's arms around her and she turned around.

"You really think he's doing that?" Stefan soon thought about it, Damon was really good at mind controlling and he could easily toy with people, "But, if he was controlling her mind why would he toy with us?"

"I think he could just be toying with me just because Chloe is my cousin and all?" Elena replied, "I don't know, I mean he can't change that fast."

"I know I know...but, I feel as if Damon really does have feelings for Chloe. I don't think he's trying to toy with anyone...maybe...just maybe Chloe has brought out the real Damon."

* * *

I laid under Chloe, running my fingers through her soft thin dirty blonde hair. I couldn't believe Katherine tried to kill someone as fragile and innocent like Chloe, now it came to me...I had killed so many fragile and innocent people like Chloe, I had taken my rage of Katherine being captured and let so many innocent lives get killed by me. It wasn't until a met Chloe that i've changed, she wasn't like any girl i've known, she was so different. She changed me and in a good way, if only I could be human with her but, no I was a vampire...and I wasn't going to change her even if she begged me and did anything I wanted her to do, I would never sink my teeth into her...I would never do that to another innocent life again. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the music of Chloe's heart beat.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: I think you guys should be happy to know that i've got 17 chapters written out for this story as of right now. I just can't stop writting and coming up with ideas. Anyways review people, I love to see what you guys thought =)**_


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up, my head hurt like hell, the sun hit my eyes and I closed them, I tried to get up from my position but, arms were around me, those arms were non other then Damon's. I looked around to notice I was in his living room, I realized though my clothes were different then the ones I had worn before taking them off at the lake. I turned around to look at Damon and when I did his arms tightened around my waist, I watched his eyes open, "Good morning." He leaned in and kissed my lips then pulled away, "You feel alright?"

"Actually my head hurts like hell. What happened?" I asked as he let go of me and I turned around, sitting on his lap.

"Katherine had found us. She tried to kill her but, I was able to stop her. She and pushed you against the car door's edge making you fall conscious, she got away though...but, before she did she told me she would come back, for you." Damon told me, I was scared now, knowing I had a vampire wanting to kill me, again Twilight reference got into my head, Katherine made me think of Victoria in a way...good thing I didn't have a werewolf best friend or then I would think that Stephanie Meyers was actually a psychic and was telling my story for me but, with different names for the characters and other different events, "What's wrong?" I got out of my daze hearing Damon's voice.

"N-nothing." I told him, I then laid down on him and he wrapped his arms around me, my head laid on his neck.

"Oh and by the way your mom thinks your at Elena's working on a History project. I have to take you to school though."

"Can't I just stay here?" I whined, I really didn't want to go to school.

"They'll call your house asking why your not there." Damon turned his face and kissed me slightly on the cheek, "You need your education anyways." I rolled my eyes at his thought that education was important...ok maybe it was but, I wasn't really all for going to school and writing down notes and all that crap.

"You should call and pretend to be my dad and say i'm sick." I said as I put my finger on his cheek and pushing his face.

"Alright, i'll do that." Damon said giving in, I squealed in delight and kissed his lips. I got up and then he slowly made his way off of the couch and over to his cell phone on the table. He dialed for the operator because he had no clue what the schools number was, "Yeah operator get me Mystic Falls High School." He turned to look at me, "It's ringing righ- oh yes this is Mr. Jones, my daughter Chloe is sick today so she'll be staying home...alright hope you have a nice day to." He closed the phone, "Well your sick today."

"Cough cough." Damon laughed and then we sat back on the couch, "So what do you want to do?"

"You were the one who wanted to stay."

"We should watch some movies." I offered, I knew a perfect movie to.

"It better not be Twilight."

"It won't be. Just take me to my place and i'll sneakily get some movies for us to watch." I said smirking, he glared and then he picked me up bridal style.

"Try not to get sick." He said and then before I knew it he started running, it was so fast and felt so weird! It felt like I was on some really fast roller coaster. I was surprised that it only took us probably 5 minutes to get to my house. It was good I had the window open, he climbed in, still having a hold of me and I went to my movie stack. I picked up 4 movies and then turned to him with a smile.

"Alright I got them." I said with a whisper, he picked me up and then ran fast and flew out of the window. It was pretty fun going as fast as we were going, it was like some adrenaline rush for me. Once we got back to the boarding house we got into the living room and he put me down.

"So what movies are we going to watch?" He asked me as I started to walk towards the flatscreen tv that hung up on the wall.

"I have New Moon-"

"I said not Twilight!"

"Yeah that's Twilight this is New Moon, different titles, duh. You should have just said not the Twilight SEGA." I said, I could feel his glare at me, "Anyways before you cut me off, I got Airheads one of my favorite movies, Friday The 13th; new one though, and Pretty In Pink." I started to get New Moon's disc out.

"No, were watching that last. Let's watch Friday The 13th." Damon grabbed the movie off of the table and beat me to the dvd player and put it in, I pouted crossing my arms, Damon turned and looked over at me, "What?"

"I wanted to watch Taylor Lautner and his six pack." I whined, trying to hold back my laughter. Damon glared at me, "He's got a great body!"

"Well you know what? I have a better one." He was true at that, god did I love his body.

"I don't know about that...maybe you should take it all off and let me see." I said in the best seductive tone I could, Damon smirked and did what I said...well somewhat, he only took his shirt off, "Taylor is still better." Damon glared at me, "I'm joking! You have a much better body."

"I was hoping you would say that." Damon wrapped his arms around me, "We have this place all to ourselves into school ends and Stefan comes home."

"Were watching a movie." I said sternly, Damon went and started to kiss me, "I'm serious Damon." I pushed him away, "Can't we just cuddle or something?"

"Alright fine." Damon surrendered, "Your lucky your cute." I giggled and then I took his hand and we walked over to the couch and sat down to watch the movie.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Like or not? It's gonna get better but, I had to put a little more of Damon and Chloe romance in before Katherine comes back so yeah lol**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author Notes: **Movie lines are in bold italic while band and album title are in bold just to let you know. Oh and I have 7 other chapters typed up which I will get to posting soon enough so be patient =)_

* * *

"_**Where is everybody? There is a guy out there carrying a dead body."**_I laid against Damon as we watched Friday The 13th, his one arm was wrapped around my waist.

_**"Jenna where's the phone?"**_It was somewhat close to the end...well, actually middle, I guess. I've seen this movie a million times, I didn't really call it a remake though. To me it was more like an add on to the series not a remake.

"Uhh I don't know..over there?"

"This movie is so boring." Damon said with a yawn, "I mean seriously all it is is they go to the lake, have sex, party, have more sex, someone gets killed, oh wow more sex, oops another person got killed while the others were to busy having sex, wow they are seriously just walking along and just found Jason, they run away, oh look some guy is about to jack off, they warn him, oh great more people having sex." I rolled my eyes, it was actually a good movie if you took away the sex scenes.

"Do you wanna watch New Moon?" I asked him with a laugh.

"No i'll stick with the people getting killed and sex scenes." I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the movie.

"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn once the movie credits started.

"Umm.." Damon looked over at the clock, "11:30 something."

"Your gonna have to take me home once school gets done with."

"I know." I cuddled up more to him, resting my head on his chest, "So what do you wanna watch now? New Moon is out of the question."

"Come on please?"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Hell no."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Hell to the no."

"Come on Damon."

"I'm not watching some dumb stupid vampire love story."

"Technically it's a vampire, human, and werewolf love story."

"Whatever, i'd rather watch Pretty In Pink."

"So were watching Pretty In Pink?"

"No, Airheads."

"Fine alright." I got up and grabbed the movie on the table, taking it out of the dvd box and then I pressed the open on the dvd player, took Friday The 13th out of the disc tray and then put Airheads in it. I then walked back over, put Friday The 13th back in it's box and then cuddled back up next to Damon, "I think i'm gonna get bored of this."

"You get bored very easily." Damon said annoyed, "What do you want to do now?"

"Got a stereo?"

"Yes...actually we even have a record player."

"Oh my god really?" I had to see what vinyls him and Stefan had collected over the years. I got up from the couch and stopped the movie, I took Damon's hand and pulled him up as well. He walked over to the record player in the corner of the end of the living room. There was a HUGE stack of vinyls next to it. I pulled the first vinyl off the stack and it read **Van McCoy 'The Hustle' **was I dreaming? He actually had The Hustle on a 45? "I think I know what I wanna listen to." Damon took a look at the 45.

"Oh hell no, that is Stefan's 45 anyway, not mine." Damon said with a laugh, "He was a disco freak back in the day." I laughed, just wait till Elena hears about this! I put the record down, starting a new stack. I then picked up a new record and it was a full album not just a single, it was Abba's album Dancing Queen, Damon looked at the record, "Again Stefan's."

"Really? Or are you just hiding the fact that maybe you were the disco nut." I put the record down, I actually wasn't in the mood to listen to Abba. The next record I pulled out was **The Monkees** I looked at Damon.

"Ok I admit that is my record." Damon looked away as I laughed, he really listened to The Monkees?, "Shut up."

"I'm sorry but, I just can't see someone like you to listen to The Monkees!"

"It's all they had back in the 60s, wasn't my fault it was all pop." Damon looked back at me, "You tell anyone I listen the Monkees and i'll go vamp on you."

"Oh please do." I said with a smirk, I wasn't really scared of him even if he did go vamp on me.

"Just pick something to listen to." I laughed and then put the record down and went to the next one, if Monkees was teen girl type stuff I about wanted to shit myself seeing the next one, I started laughing.

"You seriously have this?" I showed him the record it was **The Partridge Family**, "Yours or Stefan's?"

"Both." I raised an eyebrow, "We both pitched in money to buy it..." This made me laugh more, "Shut up, that was actually a good show and the music was...fun."

"Oh I have to listen to this!" I pulled the 45 out because it was only a single of 'I Think I Love You' and 'I Woke Up In Love This Morning' on the B side, I turned the record player on and put the 45 on the spin table and put the needle on it and we waited for a couple seconds then soon enough 'I Think I Love You' started playing, "Ah, I love this song. David Cassidy has such an outstanding voice."

"Yeah yeah." I smiled at Damon, it was funny seeing all the music collection him and Stefan had. I was really surprised to know Stefan discoed.

"I think I love you so what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that i'm not sure of a love there is no cure for." I sang along bobbing my head, Damon rolled his eyes making me laugh. Once the song ended I took the needle off and lifted it off of the spin table and put it in it's album cover. I put it with the other records I looked at and then continued looking, the record I took a hold of happened to be a album to one of my favorite bands, it was **Dokken 'Breaking The Chains' **, "You have a Dokken album?"

"Yeah. That is mine by the way, Stefan disliked Dokken." I had to have a talk with Stefan now, I mean seriously, Dokken was an amazing band! George Lynch was an amazing guitarist. I put the record on and walked over to Damon.

"Don't know how Stefan could dislike these guys."

"He was a disco nut in the 70s, what would you expect?" I laughed and then listened to the song playing, "In the 80s he liked popish music...like Michael Jackson, Madonna, and he liked some new wave as well."

"What did you listen to in the 80s?"

"Want me to name a few bands?"

"Sure. Not like I probably haven't heard them." I was really into a lot of the bands from the 80s, barely listened to any new music.

"Bon Jovi, Poison, Twisted Sister, Ratt, Dokken; as you can tell. Umm, Motley Cru-"

"Do you have any albums from them?"

"Who Motley?"

"Yes."

"Yeah I have a couple albums." Once he said that I started searching for the albums, Motley Crue just happened to be my second favorite all time band. I soon enough found after skipping probably 10 records **Motley Crue 'Theater Of Pain'**"Damon I love you." I said as I looked at the album cover, I thought I was going to faint. I quickly took the Dokken record off the spin table, put it back in it's album and then put Theater Of Pain on but, I looked for my favorite song which was 'Smokin In The Boys Room', number 2. I put the needle onto the start of that song and in a second the song began.

"You like Motley Crue?"

"Second favorite band, now let me listen to my song!" I said trying to shoo him away with my hand, I bobbed my head listening to the song, "Smokin in the boys room, smokin in the boys room, now teacher don't you fill me up with your rule 'cause everybody knows that smokin ain't allowed in school." I sung along, of course though I wasn't as good as Vince Neil.

"You know I used to have my hair like Nikki Sixx." Damon said but, I was to busy listening to the song to even realized he said that. Once the song was over and it went to the next one, I turned down the stereo and looked over at him.

"Now what did you say?"

"I said that I use to have hair like Nikki Sixx." He said, I was taken back by this. Damon actually had hair like Nikki Sixx back in the 80s? I sighed, if only I could see a picture.

"Really?" I wish he still had the long hair, I pictured him in a Nikki Sixx hair styled and I about wanted to faint at how hot he would have looked.

"Yeah, I grew out my hair, puffed it all up, made it look like Nikki's...Stefan though...he took on the well..have you ever seen The Breakfast Club?" I raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Yeah..why?"

"You know Judd Nelson's hair?"

"Yeah...awe Stefan had that look?" I started laughing, Stefan actually tried to be like Judd Nelson or well John Bender.

"It was very strange." Damon said with a laugh.

"It couldn't have been strange, that was a normal hairstyle back in the 80s."

"How do you know?"

"Movies, music videos, i'm into the 80s."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you must find pictures though I wanna see you guys." I mostly wanted to see Damon with the Nikki Sixx hairstyle but, now thinking about The Breakfast Club I now had 'Dont You Forget About Me' stuck in my head.

"I'll be sure to look for them." I smiled in delight, couldn't wait to see those pictures.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the day me and Damon just sat there going through all the records, it was pretty fun. "Like John Lennon?" Damon asked as he pulled out a record.

"Love him, what album is that?" I asked, Damon looked at the record to see the album name.

"Plastic Ono Band." Damon said reading the title.

"Doesn't that have Give Peace A Chance?" Damon turned the record around and looked through the songs.

"Yes it does."

"Put it on." I said as I put down the Peter Frampton album I had had ahold of. Damon got up and put the record on, going to 'Give Peace A Chance'.

"Love this song, that your album?" Damon nodded as he went back and sat down, "Stefan has another John Lennon album. We both were Lennon and well Beatle fans...speaking of Stefan, he just walked in the door." I turned to the living room entrance to see Stefan, Elena wasn't with him though.

"What are you two doing? This is what you skipped school for Chloe?" I rolled my eyes as he walked up to us.

"I wasn't in the mood to go to school...I mean I had just got attacked by a vampire! Do you expect me to feel just fine and dandy the next day? Hell no. Me and Damon have just been going through old records...by the way you think you can teach me the hustle?" I asked with a laugh, Stefan looked at Damon and glared at him.

"Not my fault you were a disco nut." Damon said with a chuckle, Stefan knelled down to see what record I got from the pile.

"Alice Cooper, Constrictor...alright album I guess." Stefan commented.

"That's my album." Damon said, "And I think it's great."

"I agree, Alice Cooper is awesome." I said taking Damon's side.

"Not my type of music though."

"Yeah your type is the Village People." Damon replied.

"Was Damon, WAS." I laughed at that, I noticed Stefan just roll his eyes.

"Well I better get you home." Damon got up and I pouted, I didn't wanna leave.

"I don't wanna go, this is fun." Damon got my hand and pulled me up from my spot on the floor, "See you later Stefan." I waved at him and he waved back as I went and walked out with Damon, "I really don't wanna leave, Katherine could try and capture me."

"She won't be able to step a foot into your house unless invited in, you'll be fine." Damon assured me, I was hoping he was right and I would be alright, "Hey arn't you gonna grab you movies?"

"They'll be fine here." I said as Damon held the door open for me, "Thank you." I walked out and then he followed behind me.

"How does your head feel?" I shrugged at Damon's question, it felt alright I guess.

"It's fine, I guess. Doesn't really hurt so much." I answered.

"Good, Katherine slammed you against the car pretty hard. I had to give you some of my blood to heel you up." Damon said as he opened the car door, I cringed as I seen the stained blood in the corner. I got into the car and then buckled myself up, Damon soon enough was right next to me and buckled up in no less then a minute.

"I wish you didn't have to take me home. It's so boring there." I whined as Damon backed the car out of the driveway.

"Your parents are probably worried about you." Damon said, he turned the wheel and then started to drive me home, he was without a doubt right about that one, my parents did care a lot about me. I missed my dad since he got this new job, he was barely ever home and when he was home he was sleeping. Before with his old job where we use to live we always hung out but, now he never had time for me. My mom was a stay at home mom, she didn't have a job so that's why my dad had to have a good job to support everyone. It really sucked to, I missed living back in Baltimore but, if it wasn't for us moving here I would never have met Damon, I was glad about that, he was now my everything, "Well here we are." Damon parked in front of my house, I sighed and then leaned over and kissed him.

"See ya." I told him once I pulled away.

"I'll be watching out for Katherine, don't you worry." He assured me, I smiled and then got out of the car, once I did I shut the door and then I began to walk up the porch steps, he honked the horn and I turned around and waved and watch him drive off. I got inside the house but, it scared me when I heard my baby brother crying, he never cried, he was one of the quietest babies i've ever known. I ran into the kitchen where I heard the crying.

"Mom!" I yelled for her, I looked around hoping to find her.

"Chloe..." I heard her faint voice, I ran over to where I heard her voice and I found her next to the kitchen sink slumped over...a bite mark on her neck. I began crying, she had let Katherine in, "Chloe, baby, why would Elena do what she did?" I knew it, Katherine pretended to be Elena and she got in.

"Mom, don't worry everything will be fine!" I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed 911,

"911 what is your emergency?" A lady answered.

"Yes i'm calling because my mom just got attacked by..an animal and she's loosing a lot of blood." I told her, I couldn't really say a vampire attacked her so I had to go with 'animal', I gave them my address and then closed the phone once they told me that they got an ambulance coming. I looked at my mom, "Mom the ambulance is coming, please stay with us." My mom nodded, I got up and walked over to Joey in his high chair, he didn't seem to have been attacked, which I was glad she didn't hurt him. I then went through my cell phone contacts and quickly dialed Damon's number, it was not safe to be here now.

"Hello?" Damon answered, "You miss me already?"

"Damon, Katherine got invited into my house and she attacked my mom!" Once I said that he hung up and then before I knew it he was right next to me, he put his finger under my moms chin, I could see his face a little changing but, he held it back.

"Katherine didn't seem to get much blood, she usually will dispose of the human not leave them alive." Damon said as he looked at the bite mark, he looked at me, "She only bit your mom?"

"Yeah, Joey doesn't have one bite mark or any blood on him." I answered, I then got up and walked back over to my brother, I had to comfort him, he was so scared, the poor thing, "Shh Joey everything is alright, mommy will be fine." I cooed as I held him in my arms, he was able to stop crying loudly but, he still let some tears flow. I knelled back down next to Damon.

"I'll have to use my compel on her, make her think that it was an animal that attacked her and not a vampire." Damon said, I turned and looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "I can control minds. That's one of my powers as a vampire."

"Wow really?" He nodded, he then looked at Joey.

"Hey Joe, don't worry your mom is going to be fine. Your gonna be safe, i'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you, your sister, and the rest of your family." Damon said in a soft voice to Joey who sniffled and then smiled at Damon, he turned his head, "Ambulance is here." I got up but, handed him Joey and then ran out of the kitchen over to the door and he was right, once I opened the door the ambulance came down the street and parked right in front of my house. The paramedics ran out and then got the stretcher and rolled it up the porch and into the house.

"She's in the kitchen, I got my boyfriend to get her inside and we were trying to clean up the mark." I told one of the paramedics.

"That's good." He told me, "It's better to do something like that exactly when you find them so you can clean up the bite." Damon came over to me and handed Joey back to me and helped get my mom on the stretcher.

"Are you gonna come with us? If so your gonna have to leave your baby here with the father." I blushed and Damon looked away.

"Umm this is my baby brother not my son." I told them.

"Oh i'm sorry...I thought."

"It's ok." I said with a laugh I walked over to Damon and handed him Joey.

"I'll be there at the hospital soon enough." Damon said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok." I followed the paramedics out, I was right behind the stretcher, my mom had went unconscious which to me seemed bad. I got in the ambulance and went to the hospital with them.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Soooo guess what guys? Well, I got all the other chapters to this typed up on my computer and Hungry Eyes now has a total of 26 chapters. I started working on the sequel which you all should be happy about. Anyways review and let me know what you thought =)**_


	16. Chapter 16

I sat in the hospital waiting room, hoping my mom would be alright. I couldn't believe Katherine was able to pretend to be Elena, she could have completely drained the blood from my mom but, she didn't she kept her alive. I had called my dad and told him what happened but, he couldn't get off of work or his boss would fire him. Damon finally showed up, Joey slept in his arms, I got up and walked over to him, "How is she?" He asked me.

"I don't know, the doctors haven't came out to tell me if she'll be alright or not." I told him as I tried not to cry, "Hopefully she'll survive this."

"She should be able to. Katherine only got some blood out, she didn't completely drain your mom which she usually always does to people." Damon assured me, which I hoped he was right, "Oh and now since Katherine has been invited into your house, you are not going home."

"Then where am I suppose to stay?"

"Either with me and Stefan or Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna." Damon answered, "I don't think Katherine plans to harm your parents again or Joey. I think she wanted to do this just to get you out of the house and more frightened or something, i'm not quiet sure what she's planning."

"She's planning to kill me..." I muttered lowering my head.

"Which i'm not gonna let her do to you." Damon said, he put his finger under my chin softly bringing my head up, "She won't be able to harm you, I won't let her." I smiled at him, he took his hand away and handled Joey.

"Who's gonna watch Joey?" I asked him, "I can't just leave him there. My dad is barely ever home, I don't know if Elena, Jenna, and Jeremy even have enough room."

"Your gonna stay with me and Stefan and you can call Jenna and ask if they can watch Joey for you." Damon said trying to get away my fears but, it wasn't working.

"Alright." I took out my cell phone and dialed Elena's number, waiting for her to answer, instead though Jeremy answered the house phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Jeremy hey it's Chloe, my mom accidentally invited Katherine into the home and she attacked my mom." I explained to him, "You think that Joey could probably stay there? I'm gonna be staying with Stefan and Damon and I highly doubt they know anything on taking care of a baby...and the fact that they are vampires."

"I'm a vampire."

"I know but, you know what I mean." I heard Jeremy laugh, "So could you ask Jenna?"

"I'm sure Jenna wouldn't mind having Joey, bring him over when you want to."

"Thanks Jer."

"No problem. Tell you mom I hope she gets better."

"I will, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, "Alright so Joey will be staying with Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna which means i'll be with you and Stefan."

"Great, you can sleep in my room with me." Damon smirked, I just rolled my eyes, is that all he ever thought about? Why did he have to be such a perv?

"I'll call my dad and tell him i'll be staying with Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna because I don't think he would like the fact if I was staying at a home which consisted of two guys unless I told him that you both were gay...which somehow reminds me of Three's Company...instead it's turned around, haha." Damon rolled his eyes at my Three's Company reference, couldn't help it though because I loved that show, "Anyways, yeah i'll have to tell him that me and Joey are staying with them."

"Whatever floats your boat. I mean I could use my mind control and tell him you'll be fine staying with me and Stefan."

"Or you could do that." I laughed, how could I have not thought that? Much better then lieing to him.

"So where does he work?" Damon asked.

"Csx."

"He works on trains?"

"He drives them."

"Oh."

"Yup." I heard a door open and close, I turned to see one of the doctors walk out of the room which my mom was in, I ran up to him, "Is my mom alright?"

"She should be fine. She lost some blood but, we got her hooked up and she's resting right now." I sighed in relief knowing she was ok, "Do you know what attacked her?"

"No, my boyfriend here dropped me off and she was there in the front yard." I lied, even if I said a vampire attacked her people would think I was crazy.

"Alright, well you can go in the room but, she is resting right now so you should let her rest." The doctor assured me.

"As long as I know that she will be fine i'm good. I have to go take my baby brother home but, i'll come back."

"Well just tell the nurse at the front desk your Scarlet's daughter and she'll let you go in the room unless visitor hours are over then you can't go." I nodded and then the doctor walked away, I turned and walked back over to Damon.

"I heard everything, you don't have to tell me she's alright." Damon said, probably knowing I was going to say that.

"Alright, I guess we better take Joey over to Elena's." Damon turned around and I walked next to him, it was kinda weird because it made us look like Joey wasn't my brother but, my son and Damon was the father at how we looked. We got out of the hospital and Damon handed my Joey and I got into the car and Damon got in on his side and then drove us off to Elena's.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Sorry this chapter was so short guys, the others will be longer. The fight with Katherine is coming up so be ready to read lol**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Thank you Jenna so much for letting Joey stay here." I said as I handed Joey to Jenna.

"No problem. Anything I could do for family." Jenna said with a smile, "Joey is so adorable, yes you are!" Joey giggled but, then turned back and looked over to me.

"Joey don't worry your only gonna be here until mom gets better." I told him as I patted his head and smiled at him, "Oh and here is the pampers with enough diapers that should last." I picked up the box of diapers.

"Oh fun." Jenna said with a laugh, "Can you go put them in the kitchen?" I nodded and then walked in and to the kitchen and sat them down on the floor and the walked back to the door entrance.

"Well, I gotta go. Tell Elena and Jeremy I said hi." I said with a smile as I hugged her.

"I will." Jenna said once we pulled apart.

"Bye Joe bear i'll see you in a couple days." I said as I went and kissed him on the cheek.

"Chloe..." He said moving his arm out not wanting me to leave, I didn't really want to leave him but, it was only safer. Katherine could get in to Damon and Stefan's place and could harm him. She hasn't been invited into here so he was a lot safer. I smiled at him and waved as I turned around and followed Damon to the car. He opened the car door for me and I got in, buckling myself up. I looked out the window and waved at Jenna and Joey, I wanted to be a protective sister over Joey but, there was no way I could save him from a vampire like Katherine. I heard the door on Damon's side open and I looked and watched as he got in and buckled himself up, I think he could tell that I didn't like leaving Joey, the way I attacked was just to predictable.

"Hey I know your thinking of wanting to protect him but, you can't go against Katherine, your only a human." Damon assured me trying to get me to feel a slight bit better, though I still wanted to take Joey with us.

"I know..." I sighed, Damon put his hand on my knee once he started to drive away. I just stared out the window, wanting to go back and get my brother. Why did Katherine have to come back? Why did she have to be after me? I didn't like this, I hated how fate was making this all happen, I didn't want it to happen, except for wanting to be with Damon. I didn't want any other vampire to harm me while with Damon but, fate just had to make this happen, I hated fate.

"Come on Chloe, cheer up." Damon said, he didn't like seeing me all moopy like this. He sighed and then he put the radio on, hoping a song would bring my spirits up, my favorite song was playing but, I was in no mood to sing along but, Damon was, "No escaping when I start once i'm in I hold your heart there's no way your in the alarm so hold on until it's over, oh do you know what you got into can you handle what i'm about to do? Because it's about to get rough for you." I didn't budge or do any movement as Damon sung trying to get me to be like my usual self.

"Damon, I can't...I just can't act like this." I told him which got him to stop singing, he sighed and then went to looking at the road, "It's all my fault Katherine is back. It's my fault my mom got attacked and that Joey has to be away from his family so Katherine doesn't attack him to. This is all my fault, I should even be alive." Before I knew it Damon stopped the car, I slightly moved fast almost hitting my head on the dashboard, I looked to Damon, hands rested on the wheel, he turned to look at me.

"You are meant to be alive. Don't think stuff like that, ever." Damon sternly told me, "Why were you born if you weren't meant to have a purpose of some kind? Everyone is put on this earth and meant to do something." I was surprised at his sudden outburst, I didn't know me saying what I said would worry him so much.

"Damon...i'm s-sorry." I said, wanting to cry but, no tears formed to slide down my face, "It's just I don't like what's happening right now. The fact that i'm being hunted by your ex girlfriend who's a vampire yet i'm a human so you have to be majorly protective of me so she doesn't harm me in any way possible is a little bit hard to handle." Damon smiled, why he would smile at what I said, I have no clue.

"You think what your going through is to much to handle? That is nothing compared to what I have to handle right now. I have to make sure your alright, if something happens to you then the blame goes onto me for feeling guilty on not being able to protect you. All you have to do is be human girl hunted by a vampire." Damon reassured me and he was right, he had more on his plate then I did. He was doing all he could to protect me and if he didn't he was right that all the blame would go to him, leaving him with something to regret for years and years.

"I'm sorry for being like this." I said leaning my head down, "I didn't realize you had more to deal with then me. I wish I was a vampire, you wouldn't have to protect me more because then i'd be just as strong as Katherine."

"Well i'm not turning you into a vampire, you can forget about that." Damon turned back to looking at the road and then he started driving back to the boarding house again, I smiled at him, I always wanted a vampire boyfriend and now I got him but, I don't just love him for being a vampire, I love him for who he really is.

"When I go to school tomorrow i'm gonna have to ask Rayne if she can put a barrier around my house for me so Katherine can't come back in." I told Damon who nodded.

"Why can't you just call her now?"

"I don't have her number."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Damon soon enough pulled into the driveway of the old boarding house

"Home sweet home." He said, then turned to look at me as I was about to open the door, "You stay where your at." I wanted to ask why but, decided not to. He got out of the car and quickly came over to my side and opened the door and then picked me up bridal style.

"Damon stop attacking like we just got married." I said rolling my eyes as he walked up to the front steps.

"I just wanna have some fun." Damon got up to the door and then kicked it open, he probably scared Stefan half to death and I was only slightly right because Stefan came running over to where Damon kicked the door open.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, eyebrow raised at are appearance, "Don't tell me Damon took you to Vegas and you guys got married at one of those drive through window chapels." I rolled my eyes at Stefan's thoughts of what me and Damon had done.

"If we were to ever get married I would certainly not get married going through a drive through." I replied as Stefan chuckled.

"Seriously though I thought you were going back home?" Stefan asked wanting answers.

"Katherine got into Chloe's house pretending to be Elena, Chloe's mom got attacked, Chloe is staying here for a little while." Damon said shortening up everything pretty well.

"Well Chloe you can treat this place like your own home." Stefan said greeting me.

"This isn't like my home this is like a mansion." I said with a laugh, I turned to look at Damon, "Can you please put me down now?"

"Nope." Damon said with a smirk as I glared at him, "We will leave you to go back to what you were doing Stefan, I will go take Chloe up to my room." I rolled my eyes.

"Do whatever you want." Stefan said turning around and going back to the library. Damon walked over and up the steps taking me into his room.

"I have the feeling that you are glad that Katherine bit my mom so that you have me all to yourself." I said annoyed.

"Maybe..." Damon smirked and then once again kicked the door open, his door this time, he walked up and then plopped me onto the bed.

"Your are so annoying." I said as I laid back on the bed, he went and sat on the corner, "Yet I still love you."Damon then made his way and laid down next to me, "So what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know, I thought you would think of something." Damon said as he fooled with my hair, twirling it.

"We have to find something to entertain ourselves." I said which made Damon smirk.

"I know something that can make us entertain ourselves." Damon said trying to seduce me.

"If sex is what your thinking of, then no." Damon's eyes filled with sadness, I just rolled my eyes, "Your such a whore."

"That's why i'm so loved."

"Is it to late to run screaming vampire around town?"

"Very late."

* * *

_**Authors Notes: So 9 more chapters left to post lol  
If your wondering what song Damon was singing in this chapter to chear Chloe up it was 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert, woo! lol  
Review if you love me =D**_


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up the next morning ready to go to school, Damon had me wrapped around his arms and wouldn't let go of me, "Come on Damon I have to get to school. I have to get Rayne to put a barrier around my house so Katherine can't get back in."

"I'm gonna be bored all day thought without you." He whined as I rolled my eyes, I tried moving his arms off of me but, he was just to strong.

"Damon please let go of me. You can handle being without me for a couple hours." I assured him, I mean it couldn't be that hard for him if I was able to keep away from him.

"No I can't every second feels like another century has gone by." Damon said, I smiled a little bit at that.

"I have to get an education." I told him, not that I really cared about that though.

"Fuck education." Damon retorted, he was to clingy. Elena was right I had changed Damon but, maybe the old Damon was better then this one. Last night I had to lock the bathroom door to take a shower in peace.

"Please let go of me." I tried to break free, moving around but, again he was just to strong.

"Nope." Damon said, I was getting a little angered now, I then thought...why not call for Stefan? I'm sure he was still here, Stefan could help me get free of Damon's clutches.

"STEFAN HELP!" I yelled, hoping he would hear and think Damon had gone vamp or something, I even made it like a blood curling scream like in those movies and before I knew it Stefan was in the room.

"What?" Stefan said, worried. I laughed and he glared at me, "You sounded like you were in danger."

"I am in danger." I told him, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"How are you in danger?"

"Damon won't let go of me and I need your help." I answered with a smile, "Could you please be my savior?" I could see in Damon's eyes when I looked to him that he was a little bit pissed off.

"If anyone is to be your savior it's going to be me not Stefan." Damon snapped, letting go of me.

"I came here for nothing then." Stefan sighed, "I'll see you two down in the parlor." He turned around and walked out, I was happy to finally be free and able to move.

"Oh Damon i'm sorry. I just have to go." I told him, I went to kiss him but, he pulled away, sulking much? I sighed and rolled my eyes, "You are stubborn." He wouldn't talk to me, oh silent treatment, just because I did that?

"Seriously Damon, the silent treatment? Just for that?" He still said nothing, I glared at him, I did not like this, "Damon i'm so-" Before I knew it, I was wrapped around his arms once again, unable to break free.

"Knew you wouldn't like it if I did that." He kissed my cheek and I just rolled my eyes at him, "I love you." I couldn't believe him, he was just to irresistible to stay mad at.

"I love you to, now can you please let me go?" I asked, he then finally did what he was told and let me go. I got up from the bed and walked over to my bag and pulled out a purple shirt, neck was in a v so it showed off some cleavage. I took off the shirt I currently had on and put on the one I pulled out. I then pulled out a mini skirt of mine which was ended probably 2 inches from my butt so it could show a lot of leg. I then slipped on my tennis shoes that were next to the door. Before I knew it, Damon had me wrapped around his arms again, what was with him and wrapping his arms around me? I had no clue. He then picked me up and walked downstairs, I don't know why he was like this. Elena told me it's weird seeing him act like this and she doesn't know why it had to take until I came along for him to act like this. We met up with Stefan in the parlor, my stomach growled, I was in need for breakfast.

"Seems like someone is hungry." Damon chuckled as he put me down, "To bad we don't really have anything here..."

"I can stop at McDonalds for you and let you get something there when I take you and Elena to school." Stefan offered.

"That would be great." I said with a smile.

"But, i'm taking her to school." Damon corrected, I rolled my eyes.

"Damon you have to watch out for Katherine, make sure she stays away from Mystic Falls." Stefan reassured Damon.

"You think i'm gonna leave Chloe alone to defend for herself?" Wow, seriously Damon? I would have Stefan with me, he was good enough to fight Katherine if she found me at school...or at least that's what I thought.

"I could take on Katherine."

"No you couldn't. You don't drink human blood anymore Stefan, she's been drinking human blood for ages!"

"But, Damon you've stopped drinking human blood right?" I asked, he paused for a moment.

"Actually, I've been getting blood from the blood bank at the hospital knowing that Katherine's coming back. I haven't killed a human since I met you." Damon answered, which was good for me to hear because then I would be mad that he lied to me about never to kill another innocent life again, "But, alright Stefan you can take Chloe to school. I'll try and find Katherine so I can kill her."

"Exactly." Stefan said getting up from his chair, "Well come on Chloe let's go."

"Alright." I turned and gave Damon a kiss but, he made it into a make out session, his lips were just so strong and he pulled me close to him, "Come...on...Damon...I...have...to...go." I said in between kisses.

"Damon you can stop now." Stefan said with a laugh as he took a hold of my arm pulling me away, I waved at Damon and grinned.

"Bye Damon." I said with a laugh, Stefan joined in with that.

"Your gonna get it later Stefan!" Damon called, I shook my head.

"I'll be ready!" Stefan replied, we then made are way to his car and I got in and buckled myself up. Stefan beat me though in mere seconds, damn vampires and being fast.

"Thank you for helping me get out of your brothers clutches." I said to Stefan which made him chuckle.

"No problem. Do you want me to stop at McDonalds once I pick up Elena?"

"Yes please, i'm hungry as hell."

"Sorry we didn't have anything there. We don't normally have humans over...unless it's Elena."

"It's ok." I smiled, Stefan then reached his hand over and turned on the radio, once doing that 'My First Kiss' by 3Oh!3 featuring Ke$ha blasted from the speakers, I laughed as Stefan mouthed the words, "I think Damon is kinda jealous that were hanging out."

"Oh he can get over it." Stefan laughed.

"I know but, he seems to think the negative."

"He's always thought the negative."

"I can tell."

"So how's your mom, she ok?"

"She's fine. It's glad that I got to her in time. I'm still very surprised Katherine didn't attack my little brother."

"She didn't?" I almost forgot, I didn't tell Stefan that part of the story.

"No, she only attacked my mom. She could have attacked my brother if she wanted to but, she left him alone."

"Odd."

"Mhm." Stefan pulled in front of Elena's house, I then moved to the back of the car as he got out and walked up to the house to meet with Elena. I looked out the window and watched as Elena walked out of the house and then greeted Stefan with a kiss. They then walked back to the car and got in, "Hey Elena." I said, she turned around in her seat.

"Hey Chloe, don't you want to see your brother?"

"He should be fine, how did he act for the first night away?"

"He wasn't much trouble." Stefan started the car back up and then began to drive off, Elena turned back around, "I thought Damon would take you to school."

"No, he has to watch out for Katherine."

"Ohhh...umm Stefan why are we pulling into McDonalds?" Elena asked, "I already ate."

"But, I didn't." I told her, "Stefan I want the egg mcmuffen the one without sausage and I want coffee."

"Alright." Stefan turned the radio down a bit and then ordered for me, he pulled around to the window paid for the food and then they gave him the bag with the food, he pulled his arm back handing me it, I grabbed the bag and then grabbed the cup of coffee once he handed me that.

"Thank you Stefan." I said as I got the hashbrown out first to eat.

"No problem." He pulled out of McDonalds and then drove us to school.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Awe, little bonding moment between Stefan and Chloe but, don't think i'm gonna make them start liking each other because it's all Damon and Chloe since I love Damon out of all the other dudes in Vampire Diaries...ok Alaric is hot oh and he'll be coming in during the fight with Katherine! Review if you love me =D**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Chloe!" I turned to see Caroline run up once seeing me get out of the car, she quickly gave me a hug, "I'm so sorry to hear about your mom!" She then pulled apart, "Is she ok?"

"Yeah Caroline, she's just fine. She lost a lot of blood but, she's ok." I told her, Caroline smiled at me and I smiled back, Matt came up behind her.

"Don't forget that Vickie had the same attack as Chloe's mom and she survived it so she should be fine." Matt told Caroline, I felt sorry for Matt about what had happened to Vickie. Elena had told me everything that had happened to Vickie, I was a little mad at Damon when Elena told me he was the one to feed on her and such because I clearly remembered Vickie and me and her were good friends when I lived here. I was surprised Matt even talked about Vickie, I thought he would try and not bring the subject up but, he was probably moving on which I was glad about.

"Has anyone seen Rayne or Bonnie around?" I asked, Caroline shrugged and shook her head.

"I think I seen them over in the courtyard near the football field, i'm not sure if it was them though." Matt answered and pointed to the direction in which he seen them.

"I'll just ask Rayne what I need to ask her when we get to class." I said because I didn't really feel like searching the whole school for her, "Hey anyone got any gum? I just had coffee and yeah..."

"I do!" Caroline said as she pulled out some 5 gum out of her purse and took out two pieces for me and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said as I unwrapped the one and put it in my mouth and it seemed to be the peppermint kind.

"So who's all going to the dance?" Caroline asked in a sing song voice.

"We are." Elena answered as Stefan wrapped his arm around her.

"Me and Matt are going, what about you Chloe?"

"I'm going with Damon Salvatore." I answered, Caroline's mouth dropped, "Something wrong?" I asked her, she closed her mouth and shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, just surprised your dating him that's all." Caroline answered, I raised an eyebrow but, shrugged it off. I guess I would have to ask Elena later then. The bell rang and we all headed off to our lockers, after I got my books out of my locker I met up with Rayne when I walked to class.

"Rayne!" I called and then ran up to her, she turned around surprised.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?" She asked as she pulled a book out of her locker and then shut the locker and locked the lock.

"I was wondering, could you put a barrier up around my house. Katherine got invited in because my mom thought she was Elena." I whispered to her.

"Without a doubt i'll do that. I'll come over to your house after school and put it up ok?"

"Thank you so much! I don't want another family member hurt by her."

"She hurt someone?"

"My mom."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I got there after she left. My mom is in the hospital right now, she had to stay the night."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. As long as she survived it i'm glad. I had to stay with Damon and Stefan because Damon didn't think it was safe for me to stay there."

"What about your little brother?"

"He's at Elena's right now. Jenna is taking care of him. My dad should be alright because he's at work for hours. It was kinda funny when Damon had to go and find my dad and use his mind control to make my dad say it's ok that I can stay with him and Stefan."

"You could have came over to me and Bonnie's."

"I wanted to be with Damon." Rayne rolled her eyes, I looked to notice Jeremy walking up to the classroom, "Jeremy!" I called, he looked up at me and Rayne and waved at us with a smile on his face and ran up to us, we got into a hug.

"What's up my favorite cousin?" Jeremy asked me as we pulled apart.

"Nothing much, what about you?"

"Not ready to go to class." I laughed, I know how he felt, I didn't want to go to class either, "Hey Rayne."

"Hey Jer." Rayne smiled back at him, we then walked into class and took are seats.

* * *

I kicked the rocks as I walked through the woods trying to find Katherine. I still couldn't believe I let her kiss me right after she had attacked Chloe. Though, I did like kissing her because I haven't kissed her in so long. I shook my head, trying to get that thought out. She tried to kill Chloe and that's where she pulled the last straw and she pulled it even more when she attacked Chloe's mom. I had to find her, I just had to. Chloe was not safe here in Mystic Falls if Katherine was still around. I thought that maybe I could take her away from Mystic Falls, keep her from Katherine. But, no she wouldn't go with that and I did not want to use my mind controlling on her, I didn't want to do that to her but, if it was the only way to get her away from Mystic Falls and away from Katherine I had to, it was the only way. Where would I take her though? I would have to take her half way across the country or something, anyway to keep Katherine away. I sighed and ran back to my place, I was gonna pick up Chloe from school and use my mind control on her and her parents to let me take her away from Mystic Falls and keep her safe. I didn't want to do this but, if I couldn't find Katherine and kill her then there this was the only other option.


	20. Chapter 20

"Thank god school is over!" Elena said as we walked out of school, "Is it just me or did today go very slow and boring?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I felt like I was going to die if I heard another round of what happened during The Great Depression, we've heard about it so many times before I think we know enough." I said as I followed behind Elena.

"Oh look like vampire stud is here." Elena said nudging me in the shoulder, I looked to see Damon leaning up against his car. He was wearing sunglasses, a black shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and a pair of black denim jeans with black tennis shoes. I could swear he was trying to be a gothic or something. I walked up to him with Rayne trailing behind me.

"See you later Elena." I said waving at her as her and Stefan went to his car, she waved back and then caught up with Stefan. I walked up to Damon and he brought me into a hug giving me a kiss on lips, the glasses slid off a bit and hit my nose when he leaned down, he then pulled away.

"Hey Rayne." He said noticing her behind me, "Why she here?" He whispered in my ear.

"Rayne is going to put the barrier around my house to keep Katherine away." I answered, didn't know why he had to whisper in my ear.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot you were gonna ask her that." Damon turned around and opened the car door, since the car wasn't two door, I had to move the seat back and Rayne made her way to the back then I put the seat back in the right place and got in. Damon shut the door and walked around the car and then got in and buckled himself up. I don't know if it was just me or was something but, Damon was acting a little weird, "Rayne how sure are you that this barrier is gonna be good enough that it'll stop Katherine from going back inside Chloe's home?" Damon asked Rayne, I looked at him, why would he ask something like that if he knew how powerful Rayne was.

"I'm pretty sure I can put up a strong enough barrier but, it might not be just for her..." Rayne trailed off, I raised an eyebrow at Rayne, she said she could make a barrier but, what did she mean that it won't just keep Katherine away?

"What are you saying Rayne?" I asked her, I thought she was so sure she could just put up a barrier to keep just Katherine away.

"I'm not quite sure if I can keep just Katherine away currently I only know how to keep just vampires away." Rayne confessed.

"Wait so your gonna let her put a barrier around your house if it'll keep all vampires away? Including me?" Damon said a little angered.

"Damon, trust her. Rayne can figure something out." I didn't know why he was acting this way, even if the barrier was to keep all vampires away it didn't mean it would keep me from him. I would still find any opportunity to leave the house and go see him, "Also she can take it down when we ask her to."

"Exactly. It won't be up forever." Rayne agreed, Damon wasn't buying it though. I don't know why he had to be so negative at times.

"What if something happens to Rayne though and she leaves and then the barrier will never be able to be taken down and what if let's say I don't know you become a vampire then you can never go back into your house." I looked at Damon like he was crazy thinking that, he wasn't going to turn me into a vampire so why would he put up that thought? Something was up, I knew it.

"Seriously? Damon I don-"

"I'm just saying Chloe that maybe it's not a good idea for a barrier. I can keep control of everything." Damon was having his doubts, why I don't know but, he was kinda getting on my nerves. Damon pulled into the driveway of my house and we all got out, I was surprised Damon didn't go and open the door like he usually did for me. Rayne looked at the house, i'm guessing she was thinking of something.

"You think you can do it Rayne?" I asked hopefully, I wanted to be back in my house again and know I was safe there.

"I can try..." Rayne closed her eyes and started speaking some kind of language, her arms went out and she looked up to the sky, suddenly her hair starting flowing but, there was no wind. I looked at Damon who had his arms cross and his glasses were now on top of his head so I could finally see his eyes. I looked back to Rayne and noticed that her clothes were now flowing like wind was blowing them. Then all of a sudden Rayne stopped saying whatever words she had been saying, put her head straight and opened her eyes and then her hair didn't move no more nor her clothes, so I guessed she was done with the barrier, "I think I got it. Damon try and go inside the house." Damon hesitated for a moment but, did as he was told, he went to turn the door knob.

"Holy shit!" He yelled pulling his hand back from the door knob, "It's fuckin hot." Rayne smiled in success knowing it worked.

"So my family is safe now?" I asked her with a smile and she nodded.

"Yup from any vampire. Open the door and then try and let Damon in." Rayne said with a smirk.

"Oh hell no i'm not gonna be some guinea pig for your spells. I don't want to know what will happen to me if I try to walk in there if the door knob almost burned my hand." Damon snapped, I laughed and Rayne did as well, Damon just rolled his eyes at us.

"Your perfectly safe now." Rayne assured me, "If a vampire does try to walk into the house they will feel like they're trapped in some kind of burning sensation which will want them to leave because if they don't...there turn to crisp."

"Just like how they do in the sun?" Rayne nodded, "Sweet."

"Well i'm gonna go back to Bonnie, if you need me just let me know."

"Thank you so much Rayne." I walked over to her and gave her a hug, "You are the best."

"I know." She said with a smirk once we pulled apart, she waved goodbye and then began to walk back to Bonnie's.

* * *

I made sure that Rayne was completely out of site. I had to use my mind control on Chloe now, it was all I could do, "Hey Chloe."

"Ya Damon?" She turned to look at me, I couldn't believe I was about to do this to her. I walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye.

"You are going to leave with me to move away from Mystic Falls so Katherine does not hurt you." I sternly said, using as much force as I could for the mind control.

"I'm going to move away with you away from Mystic Falls so Katherine won't hurt me." She repeated in her own words. I smiled in success though, I still hated myself for making her do it, "You should take me to the hospital so I can tell my mom i'm leaving and take me to see my father as well." I didn't like this one bit, it made her look like a mindless zombie in a way. I walked her to the car and opened the door for her, she got in and I shut it then quickly made it to my side and got in. I then started up the car and began to take her to the hospital, then to where her father worked. I knew he would probably be on the train so I was gonna have to track down the train he was on, get myself on it and then use my mind control on him. Elena and Stefan would soon enough find out about the mind control and they would try and get Chloe back but, until they found out I was gonna have to take her away and as far away as I could.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Ok guys sorry it's been a while since I updated but, lately i've been busy...you could say lol  
The other night I went to the midnight screening of Eclipse with my friend and then I hung out with her the next day then I just got into the show Supernatural, even if it's already into it's like 6th season. It's on TNT now and currently showing the second 2 and on so, i've been able to catch up. I am in love with Dean Winchester like crazy, don't even get me started talking about him or i'll just talk about him like i'm on something! Anyways I now thought of a Supernatural fanfic but, I still have to work on this Twilight fanfic with me and my friend in it so you should see those posted up soon...once I figure out how to plot them. So anyways review if you love me...or this fanfic lol =)**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chloe fell asleep in the car after driving for a couple hours. I was able to use my mind control on her parents making them say it was ok for Chloe to go with me. I didn't know where I would take her but, as long as she was safe I was ok. I knew once she found out about me using the mind control on her she was gonna be super pissed but, hey I had to deal with it. If she decided never to talk to me again then well I guess I deserved it, I was Damon Salvatore anyways. It was 1am so I decided to turn in for the night, Chloe needed to sleep on something comfy then a car seat. I pulled into a hotel parking lot and then got out as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake her. I walked to go get a room, when I walked into the lobby I guess you could say, I walked up to the counter and rang the little bell. An old man soon walked out over the room behind the counter, he seemed to look like he was in his mid seventies I guess. "What can I do for you mister?" He asked me.

"Yeah i'd like a room for the night, one bed please." The guy looked below the counter then he pulled out and handed me a key.

"Is it just for one night?"

"Yes."

"How many people?"

"Two."

"That would be 50 bucks." I rolled my eyes at the price, it wasn't much of a place for 50 bucks a night. I pulled out of my pocket a two twenties and one ten dollar bill then handed it to him then took the key, "Your room 106." He said, I turned around and then walked out and made myself back to the car, when I got in I realized that Chloe woke up she was rubbing her eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked softly.

"Tennessee." I told her, I picked her up and then went and looked for the room, when I found the room I put Chloe softly down, when she stood up she leaned against me and I put the key in the key lock and unlocked the door, I turned the door knob and opened the door, "Come on." I told her, guiding her into the room once I flipped the switch to turn the lights on. The room was decent I guess you could say, a bed sat in the middle of the room, tv in front of it by the wall. The sheets were white with a brown blanket covering it with little black flowers designed on it. The pillows were of the same color as the sheets and there was only three, "Go on and get some sleep." I said to her softly, she just nodded and then walked over to the bed slipping off her shoes leaving her socks on, took off her skirt -which I very much liked- and took off her shirt -even more like for me-. I watched as she got onto the bed and then put the blanket over her and fell back asleep. The bed was big enough for two so why not hit the hay as well? I slipped my shoes and socks off then pulled my pants off and took off my shirt, leaving only my boxers on. I then crawled into the bed and she scotched over giving me some room. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me then I closed my eyes and fell off to dream land.

_"Damon!" Chloe called for me, I looked to her as she ran up to me. She was in a yellow sun dress and her hair was pulled up in a pony tail, she didn't have any shoes on. I smiled at her as she ran up to me, when she did I caught her in my arms and she kissed me, it was so soft and perfect. So pulled away from my lips but, I noticed her face change it was Katherine and not Chloe, "I love you." She whispered with a grin. I then looked behind Katherine to see Chloe, tears forming in her eyes.__"Chloe it's not what you think." I said as I pushed Katherine away._I shot up from the bed, I couldn't believe what I had just dreamed. Katherine's words stuck into my head and all I could picture was her throwing Chloe's lifeless body to the ground. I'm so glad it was a dream. I pushed my hair back and sighed, I looked next to me to see Chloe sleeping peacefully, I smiled and laid back down and went back to sleep hoping not to have another nightmare.

"No don't try me Damon, I should have never trusted you." Chloe began to run off but, Katherine sped up to her and bit down on her and began to suck the blood out of Chloe, she then broke Chloe's neck after sucking all the blood out, I watched as she tossed Chloe's lifeless body to the side and then walk back up to me, blood all over her mouth and chin.

"Now she'll never bother you again. You can stay with me, i'm the one you want. Your just using Chloe as a rebound." Katherine said to me, I didn't know what to do I just wanted to run over and hold Chloe's body in my arms. Katherine turned my head to look her and then she leaned in and kiss me, I tasted Chloe's blood once her lips touched mine.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Sry this chapter was short, it was all I could think of. The story is almost coming to an end, sadly =(  
Review if you love me or this fanfic =D**


	22. Chapter 22

"Damon?" I woke up hearing Chloe's voice and her lightly shaking me. I realized it was morning now, I yawned and stretched my arms a bit then turned and looked at her.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked her, forming a smile on my face.

"I wanna go home." She said, her eyes were filled with sadness, she was home sick, I felt sorry for her but, I had to keep her safe.

"You can't go home." I told her, tears formed her eyes, "I have to keep you from Katherine." I put my hand on her cheek, "What if I can fight her? What if she kills you or me, I don't want anything to happen to either of us."

"But, we can't just run away from everything. She'll find us again and I don't wanna keep running." She was right but, it was currently the only option I could think of. I didn't want to go back and then Katherine capture Chloe and kill her, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. I would blame myself for it without a doubt.

"It's the only thing we can do. I don't know if i'm strong enough to defeat Katherine. She's been feeding on humans for centuries which makes her hard to defeat. The only way I could probably get her is if I got vervain."

"Then go get some!" I thought, we did still have vervain down in the basement in the boarding house.

"It's not something you could just go and easily get. She could probably realize it easily because she's good like that."

"Damon I love you but, I don't want to keep running." She looked at me with those green hazel eyes of her, pleading for me to take her back to Mystic Falls. I didn't want to use my mind control on her though, if I didn't she'd try and escape. I sighed, giving in because I was not gonna control her mind, it was her decision and I guess if I had to die while fighting Katherine it would be worth it.

"Get dressed." I told her, she smiled knowing I was gonna take her home, she kissed me on the cheek and quickly got out of the bed and put her clothes on. I sighed and then followed in salute, grabbing the key on the nightstand, "I'll be back, I have to take the key back"

"I'll be in the car." She said as once she had everything together and she walked out of the room, I followed behind her but, then turned to go turn in the key.

* * *

I sat in the car waiting for him to come back. I was a little angry that he had used his mind control and tried taken me half way across the country just so I could stay away from Katherine but, I knew he didn't want Katherine to get to me and hurt me again. All he was trying to do was keep me safe. I couldn't wait to get back to Mystic Falls I know that today I wouldn't be in school, I don't even know how long it was gonna be to get back to Mystic Falls but, I knew it would take up school time. I looked at the clock on the radio and it read 7:56, yup i'm definitely gonna miss school, oh well. I heard the car door open and Damon get in, he looked over at me and smiled and I smiled back, "You can sleep if you want, I won't mind."

"I'm good. I had enough sleep." I replied, "I'm hungry though."

"Wanna eat at one of the waffle houses?"

"I guess so." I said with a shrug, Damon drove for a bit then pulled into the Waffle House parking lot. Before Damon could even open my door for me, I was able to make it before he could. He just grinned and then he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the waffle house. We took a seat by the window and the waiter walked over and handed us the menus.

"Would you like me to get you anything to drink as you think of what you want?" She asked kindly.

"I'll take a coffee please."

"Same." The waiter nodded and she left to go get our coffees, "So what should we do when we get back to Mystic Falls?"

"Find Katherine, duh."

"Your not mad at me for controlling your mind are you?"

"Only a slight bit but, I know you only did it for my safety."

"Exactly."

"What did you plan for us to do though for a get away?" Damon stayed quiet and looked out the window, "I want to know." Damon looked back at me and was about to speak until.

"Here you go, two coffees." I sighed as the waiter interrupted us, she handed us are coffees, "Would you like some more time on deciding what you want?"

"I'll have the meat lovers breakfast I guess." I said looking at the menu seeing that it consisted of ham, bacon, sausage and two eggs.

"How would you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up." She wrote down the order and then turned to Damon.

"What about you sir?"

"Not hungry at the moment."

"Alright." She walked away, which I was glad about because now I could find out what Damon was going to say.

"Now what were you about to say?"

"What are you talking about?" He said with a smirk, I glared at him.

"What did you plan for us to do?"

"Well..." I eyed him letting him know not to get off the subject, "I was hoping we could be the next Bonnie and Clyde." I glared at him knowing that wasn't the real truth.

"Damon really. You had to have something on mind of what we would become."

"Chloe Jones you have changed me so much from the person I use to be." I smiled with a little grin.

"That's what Elena and Stefan keep telling me."

"I planned on running around for a year and then maybe...just maybe..."

"What?"

"Turning you." He mumbled.

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you."

"Chloe I don't really wanna talk about this." Typical guy there, not wanting to make things happen and get off the subject.

"Why not now?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about this."

"But, Damon."

He looked at me, face almost changing, "Chloe i'm serious." I sighed, I didn't want to get him pissed off at me or anything so I decided to leave the subject alone.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Sorry it's been a while since I updated this, i've been to caught up in typing up the sequel to this so yeah...hope you guys liked this, review and let me know what you thought, I love my reviewers =)**


	23. Chapter 23

"_California girls were unforgettable, daisy dukes, bikini's on top." _I heard my cell phone ring, me and Damon were just walking out of the Waffle House when she called. I took my cell phone out of my pocket to see it was Elena's cell phone calling and then accepted the call, "Hey Elena."

"Where are you?" She asked, she seemed to be worried.

"Umm..what would you say if I answered that and said I was in Tennessee?"

"Tennessee?"

"Umm yeah...Damon kinda drove me here."

"Why?"

"I wanted to try the food." I lied, which was probably the most dumbest lie I ever thought of.

"Chloe don't lie to me."

"Alright, he wanted to keep me from Mystic Falls and run from Katherine, not knowing if he would be able to defeat her in a fight or not."

"He didn't use his mind control on you did he?" I paused, not knowing to answer that or not, "Chloe he did didn't he?"

"Elena he had to do it for my safety." I told her before she could start saying that I shouldn't be with Damon now that he's gonna use his mind control on me and all that crap.

"Here let me see that." Damon said holding his hand out for me to hand him the cell phone, I hesitated but, gave it to him, "Elena hey it's me...Chloe is perfectly fine...no I haven't turned her...yes i'm taking her back to Mystic Falls...no i'm not gonna use my mind control on her anymore, I promise..." He then rolled his eyes and then handed me back the cell phone, "She wants to talk to you." I took my cell phone back and put it up to my ear.

"Yes Elena?"

"I better see you back in Mystic Falls by tomorrow."

"Don't worry I will be."

"You better. Bye."

"Bye." I closed the phone and then noticed Damon leaning up against the car door having it open for me.

"It's going to be an eight hour drive." He told me, "Gonna be able to entertain yourself for eight hours?"

"I'll try." I got into the car and put the seatbelt on and Damon shut the door and walked over to his side and got in.

"We don't have to go straight back to Mystic Falls." I looked at Damon with a glare, "Alright we can go straight back to Mystic Falls." I smiled, we drove in silence for a little while, I just listened to the songs playing on the radio, "Chloe?" Damon finally broke the silence, he seemed concerned about something.

"Yes Damon?"

"What will you do if I can't defeat Katherine?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to. You will also have help from Stefan, Jeremy, Anna, Rayne, and Bonnie. That's six against one."

"I just want it to be me against Katherine, not them joined with me to fight her."

"Why?"

"She's come here to get me, no one else, not even Stefan. I'm surprised she didn't try and get Elena and instead she's gone after you. So it's gonna be just between me and her."

"But, Damon you can't take Katherine on by yourself."

"You having doubts towards me?" I opened my mouth to say something but, then closed it. What if Damon couldn't defeat Katherine? What if she killed him in the fight? I don't know what I would be able to do if Damon died...to bad I can't go cliff diving and try and kill myself that way. I shook my head getting that thought out of my head. I didn't want to kill myself over someone but, I had this hook on Damon, he wasn't just any normal person...alright he really wasn't normal he was a vampire but, what I meant was he's got something about him that I just can't keep away from. So the lion fell in love with the lamb...what a stupid lamb. I giggled at myself thinking that and Damon looked over at me with an eyebrow raised, "What's got you all giggly?"

"Nothing." I told him, forming a smile on my face. He just glared and then turned back to looking at the road, "Just thinking about something funny."

"Better not be a Twilight reference." He muttered in annoyance, I smirked.

"All I thought of was that part when Edward and Bella say that master line about the lion falling in love with a lamb and the lamb being stupid."

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Is that possible? A lion falling in love with a lamb?"

"It was about there relationship because Bella's in love with a vampire even though she knows he could probably kill her and blah blah blah."

"I seriously do not understand this Stephenie Meyers."

"She's a good writer."

"I don't think so." I laughed and then leaned my head against the window.

"So...in Breaking Dawn the last of the Twilight books well Bella has a baby but, it breaks her bones and leaves bruises on her during the pregnancy...is that really true?" I asked, Damon just sat there, starring out to the road.

"I don't really know...but, i'm sure it's not true because half the stuff Stephenie Meyers put in her book was crap fiction. I'm sure if a vampire got a human girl pregnant that it would come out normal."

"Oh..."

"Why did you ask about that though?"

"Just wanted to know." I didn't want to let him know I was thinking about ever having kids, that would definitely be a no no. I closed my eyes, I was no starting to get tired from the drive.

"Your going to sleep?"

"Yeah i'm tired."

"Told you that you would get bored."

"Shut up." I soon fell asleep and drifted off into a dream.

I was so glad when we finally got back to Mystic Falls. It was about 4pm and once Damon pulled up to my house there was Elena with Stefan waiting for us. "Oh great look who's here, to bad we can't go in your house." I rolled my eyes and then got out of the car, soon enough Damon was at my side and we walked up the steps onto the porch. Elena took me into a big hug.

"I'm so glad your ok!" She said, literally crushing me.

"Elena...I...can't...breath..." I said in between breaths, she pulled away.

"Oh my god i'm sorry."

"It's ok."

She then turned to Damon."You." She glared at him and walked up to him pointing her finger, "You kidnapped Chloe!" Damon rolled his eyes.

"It was only for her safety." Damon seemed so calm, even with Elena yelling at him.

"Safety? Uh huh don't get me with that. You were gonna use Chloe as one of your puppets like you did with Caroline!"

"I wasn't going to do that to her."

"I can't believe you with that."

"I swear I would never do that to Chloe."

"Liar."

"Elena calm down." Stefan said as he walked up to her, putting his arms around her and pulling her back away from Damon.

"Elena he's right, he was only doing it for my safety. He didn't want Katherine to hurt me." I told her, hoping she would calm down but, hey I would be pissed off to if I knew everything Damon has done to people and the fact that i'm her cousin who she cares about, yeah.

"How do I know he's not controlling you right now?" Elena asked crossing her arms, "Damon could just have made you say that."

"He's not though. He promised never to control my mind again." I replied, "He's changed Elena, he really has."

"People don't change so quickly...especially someone like Damon." Elena said as she rolled her eyes, I sighed not knowing how I could let her know that Damon wasn't using his mind control on me and he actually cares.

"I better leave. Don't want Elena to get pissed off anymore." Damon kissed my cheek and then turned around and walked back to the car.

"Damon wait!" I called but, he didn't answer me. He just went and got back in the car and drove off.

"I think I did something bad..." Elena whispered, feeling guilty now.

"I think you probably did." Stefan whispered back to her but, I could hear them.

"I'm sorry Chloe." Elena said as she walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you Elena." I told her, there wasn't really anything to get mad about. I turned around, "I'm just gonna...go to sleep I guess." I shrugged and then walked up to the door, I opened it and then walked inside, closing the door behind me.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: Ok guys i'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've been a bit busy and trying to work out the sequel to this which I know you guys are so gonna love. Who else is happy that Vampire Diaries won seven awards at Teen Choice? OMG I was like squealing like a fangirl when Ian came on the stage *sighs* I love that man so much, haha. Anyways I hoped you guys liked this chappie, I did my best lol**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Hey guys, i'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started and it's my senior year so i've been trying to get everything together. Anyways here you go with the new chapter, Alaric comes in this, woo! lol**_

* * *

I sat in the living room and watched the television. I had a hold of the pillow and searched through the channels of what to watch. I was home alone and I didn't like it one bit. I felt like going to Elena's and getting Joey because now there was a barrier and Katherine could not enter. I turned the channel to Entertainment Tonight and they were currently talking about Eclipse with Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, and Kristen Stewart. I sighed, wanting to get rid of vampires. I wanted to move back to Baltimore and leave this life of mine here in Mystic Falls away. I heard a knock at the front door and I got up from the couch and then walked over to the front door, I looked through the peep hole to see Elena. She probably came back to apologize. I opened the door, "Elena i'm not mad at you anymore. I know you were just trying to be a good cousin and know I was safe." I told her, I then walked out, bad part on my time though, "Though I don't like how you blame Da-" Her hand went around my throat and she pulled me up into the air, this time I knew it wasn't Elena, it was Katherine.

"Poor Chloe, you shouldn't have came out of your house. It's your fault though so now you have to face the consequences." Katherine said to me, she even sounded a bit like Elena. Everything about her looked exactly like Elena, "Damon is gonna be so sad when he sees you in a puddle of blood in the town square." I looked at her, I can't believe she was going to do that to me. I tried to move out of her grip but, she was to strong even stronger than Damon, "I cannot wait to taste your blood, this is gonna be perfect. Damon is surely missing out." In the speed of light, Katherine ran and she was taking me to the town square.

* * *

I sat at the bar in the Grill, I had to wash everything out with alcohol. Why I don't know but, I had to. "Seems like your mopey." I heard Alaric's voice, I turned to see him sit down next to me, "What's got you so down in the dumps, it's hard to see you like this."

"Oh it's nothing." I told him as I took a sip of the margarita, "You know Chloe Jones?"

"She's in my history class, why you ask?"

"I've fallen in love." Alaric looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "I know I know the most handsome vampire bachelor in Mystic Falls has fallen in love with a human girl."

"Never thought you would fall in love. Thought you would always stay a womanizer."

"Haha very funny." I rolled my eyes at Alaric, he ordered his drink, a miller light.

"What's the whole problem though? She doesn't love you back?"

"No, she does love me back...it's just...Elena and Stefan, mostly Elena, keeps thinking that i'm wrong for her even though i've changed."

"Well don't listen to them. If you love her and she loves you then don't give a fuck at what anyone else thinks."

"It's not that easy Alaric. There not the only reason why i'm in the mood I am right now."

"What's the other reaso-thank you." Alaric took a hold of his drink once the waiter gave it to him and he took a sip.

"Well, I got Katherine coming back. She attacked Chloe's mom the other day and now Katherine's after her and it's all because of me. I figure that why not leave Mystic Falls and leave Chloe behind and it'll keep her safe because the other option didn't work so well."

"What was that?"

"I use my mind control on her and drove her all the way to Tennessee, I was gonna go farther but, I just couldn't keep doing that to her and keep her away from everyone she's ever known."

"Yeah that would have been bad if you continued." Alaric chuckled and took a sip of his drink. I sighed and drank what was left of my margarita.

"Well i'm gonna go. Nice talking to you, we should drink together more often." Not really but, I had to hear his reply.

"What is Stefan a pussy or something?"

"You could say that." I laughed and Alaric laughed with. I then handed money to the waiter to pay the check and then I left the Grill. When I left the Grill though I could hear something in the far off distance, someone was coming this way to the town square, I tried listening in more.

"This is going to be so much fun." I heard Katherine's voice, clear as day, "I cannot wait to have you for dinner, Damon should have fed on you when he had the chance, oh well, more for me." I paused, Katherine had Chloe, she was coming to the town square to finish her off in front of everybody, especially me. I didn't hesitate, I picked up speed and ran as fast as I could and finally ran into her before she could even reach the square. When I ran into her, she was sent back and she landed against a tree, Chloe was still in her arms.

"Let go of her!" I said as I walked up to Katherine ready to tear her apart. Katherine just smirked at me and regained her balance, "I'm the one you want not Chloe."

"Oh really Damon? You so sure about that? Because I was really in for getting a taste of this girls blood." Katherine put Chloe's neck up to her mouth, Chloe was currently unconscious, it seemed Katherine had knocked her out, "It smells so damn good but, I like to torture my food before I eat it." Katherine smirked, only making me want to kill her more then ever. I had loved her but, that love was gone, it was replaced with hate.

"Your asking for a fight i'm guessing then. Well, attack me. Come to me Katherine but, let Chloe go." I held out my arms, Katherine turned her head a bit and hesitated but, put Chloe down. Before I knew it Katherine had her hand around my neck, making it hard for me to break, she tilted her head a bit.

"I've been waiting for this day." She said before pinning me down onto the ground.

* * *

_**A/N: Will Damon be able to kill Katherine or will he need help? I'll try and post the next chapter soon enough. Hope you liked it =)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been awhile since I updated but, anyways next chapter is the last, sad I know but, don't worry there's gonna be a sequal! :)  
So what has everyone thought of the new season? I still am very shocked about Caroline becoming a vampire, I never thought they would actually do that! But, I like seeing that she is trying to be good and all. I also feel so sorry for Damon being rejected by both Katherine and Elena for Stefan. I don't see what's so special about Stefan anyways, Damon is the better brother, he's just misunderstood. Anyways enough chit chat from me lol**

* * *

I moved around a bit but, Katherine leaned down and grabbed me by the neck, lifting me up in the air, "Poor Chloe, won't be able to see you ever again." Katherine was about to break my neck before a gun shoot came out of no where and she got hit, letting go of me making me fall to the ground. I looked to see Alaric, he loaded the gun back up and shot Katherine once more and in the chest.

"Alaric watch out for her!" I yelled at him, she could easily go after him. Alaric went to reload the gun but, Katherine ran over to him.

"I think you should leave this fight alone." She told him but, he then he pulled from his coat pocket a thing of vervain and quickly stabbed her with it, making her week. She fell to the ground once the vervain got into her blood stream.

"I think you should die." Alaric looked at me, "I'll let you finish her off." I watched Alaric run off, I got up and watched as Katherine made her way over to Chloe, I ran up to her but, even with the vervain she was able to reach Chloe fast enough, she turned around, holding Chloe.

"You attack me and your girl will die." She told me, I hesitated, not knowing what to do. Alaric was able to weaken her but, now she had Chloe and if I wasted to much time and vervain could wear off on her. I had to make a move though, she was gonna try and kill Chloe either way. I went to take Chloe from her but, Katherine bit down into Chloe's neck sucking as much blood as she could. But, before she could break Chloe's neck I grabbed Chloe away from her, not realizing how much strength I was using I threw Chloe a bit to hard and she hit the ground very hard I wouldn't be surprised if she broke a muscle. Katherine looked at me but, before I could even snap her neck she got a tree branch on the ground and stuck in through me. I screamed in pain as it went trough me. Katherine smirked and turned the branch around making some ribs break in the process. I got up and pulled the branch out of me then I looked at Katherine who was crawling away as fast as she could even with the vervain in her. I walked over and took a deep breath before stabbing the branch in her back and through her heart, knowing she was now dead. I smiled in success and picked up her body taking it far into the woods and then dumped it into the lake and watched her float off. As I watched her body float off into the distance I suddenly remembered Chloe and Katherine had bit her. I quickly ran back to the scene and to find Chloe on the ground her head lay in a pool of blood. I had the biggest urge to go suck the rest of the blood out but, I was able to take control of myself and I went over to the body, "Chloe, Chloe! Please speak to me." She was unconscious, Katherine had sucked a lot of blood out of her and I could hear her heart slowly beating before stopping. When it did I panicked and tried to remember CPR, when I did I quickly performed it on her, I pressed down on her chest and then let go and then pressed back down, I did the same thing and fast about four times before going down and opening Chloe's mouth and putting oxygen into her, I did the same thing for I don't know how many times, I was just to caught up in what was happening, "Chloe please don't leave me." I said, a tear formed in my eye and escaped it, it fell onto Chloe's soft cheek and then dripped off of it. Then her chest all of a sudden started moving again, she was breathing but, still unconscious. As long as she was still breathing I was glad. I picked up her body and ran to the hospital. I wasn't gonna put my blood into her just encase she was to stop breathing again. After getting to the hospital the nurses took her from me and to the operating room.

"Are you alright?" The one nurse asked me noticing the hole in my shirt covered in blood.

"Yeah i'm fine." I assured her, "Is Chloe gonna be alright?"

"I'm not sure. Since she had almost died then were gonna have to watch her and not leave a sight because she could stop breathing again. What happened to her again?"

"She was attacked by a mountain lion." I answered, lieing of course.

"Well from the x-rays it looks like it broke two ribs. You were lucky you found her in time, what about the mountain lion?"

"I...killed it and threw it into the lake. It'll never bother another soul again." The nurse looked at me oddly but, she shrugged it off and walked back into Chloe's room. I went and sat in the waiting room, I had went to her moms room and told her Chloe was here in the hospital and told her about the 'mountain lion' a little after they took Chloe and her mom called her husband and told him Chloe was in the hospital so he's now gonna be showing up and i'm gonna get to finally meet him...without having to control his mind of course. I hesitated to call Elena and tell her what happened but, Stefan would tell her soon enough so I would just wait till he told her because I didn't want to hear Elena yelling at me over the phone for not protecting Chloe good enough and that this would have never happened if I wouldn't have gotten together with Chloe.

"Damon?" I heard a mans voice, couldn't recall who it was. I looked over to see Chloe's father, great just what I needed to hear her father go off on me for not protecting his daughter, maybe I should have called Elena.

"Yeah it's me. Chloe's in the room across from us." I told him pointing to the room, he sat in the chair next to me.

"How is she doing?" He asked me, I could tell he was worried sick. I mean hey I would be to if my wife and daughter were both in the hospital.

"Fine...that mountain lion got her pretty bad." I lied.

"Damon I know the truth." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "My sister is Janet. She came to me a while back warning me about you. I know she was trying to take care of Chloe but, from what my wife told me about you to me you seemed like an ok guy even if you were a va-"

"Don't say the word. People are around and can hear."

"Oh yeah..well I don't mind about what you are, if you've changed from the person you once were and you protected Chloe, killing...the mountain lion who wanted to harm her." I chuckled at her dads words. I was surprised at how he acted, he seemed to accept me, which I was surprised about, "And i'm actually happy my daughter is with...your type because I know she can be protected more and you can kill anything that would try and harm her."

"Seriously?" I was surprised at that, first time meeting a girlfriend of mines dad and he accepted me. When I thought he would have with him a gun or something and try and kill me for even touching his daughter.

"Yeah, weird I know. As long as you don't hurt Chloe, your an ok guy to me."

"What if I do hurt Chloe?"

"Janet will be after you seconds after she gets my call."

"I'm not scared of her."

"Oh you'll be surprised about my sister."

"I've been one longer then her."

"But, she's fed on human blood since she became one."

"So?"

"Don't underestimate her is all i'm saying."

"You have my word."

"Good."

* * *

I woke up, a bright light shined down in my eyes, "Damon..." I mumbled, I moved my head but, my neck hurt.

"Stay down dear." I heard a womans voice and a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Where am I?" I asked, my eyes were halfway open.

"The hospital. You say you want someone named Damon?" I nodded, I felt the hand get off my shoulder and then heard the door open and close. I adjusted my eyes to the light in the room and looked around the hospital room. I heard the door open again and I looked over to see Damon walk in, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How are you doing?" He asked me.

"I hurt." I said as I moved around a bit, my ribs hurt like hell when I breathed.

"Katherine bit into you and you had broke two ribs. You were out all night long." He told me, "I'm so glad you finally woke up. Your father was here for a while but, then had to leave for work so i've just stayed here. Even when they told me visiting hours were over I found a way to sneak in and watch over you."

"Did you kill her?"

"Yes, she won't try and harm us ever again." I smiled knowing I was safe...until another vampire Damon knew tried to kill me.

"Good." I closed my eyes, I was so tired.

"You should rest some more so you can heal. I won't leave your side." Damon pulled a seat up next to my bed and sat down, I felt his cold hand on my cheek, "I promise i'll never leave you." I soon drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I hope it was good enough! D:  
Review and let me know =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Guys I am SO sorry I haven't updated at all. I completly forgot, mostly because of these two other fics i'm working on. But, this is the last chapter and I really hope you guys like it! Don't worry though, there is going to be a sequel, I already got a few chapters written out for it already. I'm also bringing into it some season 2 characters but, not telling you who because that will ruin the surprise haha. But, yeah I hope you guys like this ending, I think it's really cute (:**

* * *

Damon was right about his promise, he stayed with me all night long, not leaving my sight unless a nurse came in to check in on me. Just so I could heal faster because I hated being in the hospital he got the bag of blood that hung above to put into me because I lost so much he put some of his blood in there when the nurse wasn't around then put it back in place. I realized that it was Saturday, everyone was gonna go to the dance at the school and I was stuck here in the hospital. "This sucks, I was hoping we could dance." I said as I watched the clock change it's number, it was 5:36 and in three hours the dance would start and I would miss everything. My mom had visited earlier because she was finally able to be released out but, it would be another week until I could leave and I told her to tell Elena I wouldn't be able to make it to the dance.

"We can still make a dance for just here." Damon suggested, "Just wait i'll be back in probably twenty minutes. You think you can entertain yourself until then?"

"I'll try." He smiled and kissed me on the lips and then he left the room, I grabbed the clicker on the table next to my bed and turned the tv on and flipped through the channels until I hit TV Land which had Three's Company on, I sighed and decided to watch it because I did like that show. It was the episode when Jack got a dog from Larry to pay for the 25 bucks and they had to keep it from Mr. Roper because he did not allow dogs in the apartment. After watching the episode and a little bit of next episode, Damon was back in the room.

In one hand he held a Ihome and his other hand was inside his coat. He plugged the the ihome into the wall and then pulled out an ipod and hooked it up to it. Then he turned around and the pulled out what he had hidden in his coat and it was a small disco ball, he put it on the table next to me and then pressed one of the buttons and it lit up and started spinning around with colors like red, green, yellow, and blue move around the room. He then went back over and turned on the Ihome and pressed shuffle on the ipod to play a song and I tried to figure out the song that first began to play and it was 'Someone Like You' by Boys Like Girls. He then turned around and walked up to me.

"Chloe will you dance with me?" He asked, I couldn't believe he was doing all this. I nodded my head and he helped me out of the bed and then we slowly danced to the song, I rested my head on his chest as we danced close together. I don't know if it was just me or that song fit me and Damon so well, the lyrics went through my head bouncing around and I couldn't help but, think of Damon. I was so happy I had moved here to Mystic Falls and met him.

These two weeks of knowing him just made me so different. Back in Baltimore I did have boyfriends but, with the relationships with them compared to this one with Damon they would not be amazing like this one. This relationship was so close even for two weeks. Damon was amazing without a doubt. I had changed him from the monster he was into someone who was actually human.

"You know Damon."

"What?"

"This song represents us, can't you tell?" Damon listened to the lyrics and probably picturing us or something I don't know.

"Your right it does. I've been fighting my demons and been looking for someone like you." I took my head off his chest and looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back and then we went in for a kiss. This was so much better then a school dance without a doubt. Fate had taken it's tole for the best and made me and Damon fall in love. I took back what I said about fate before, fate was good, fate was amazing...fate made me and Damon meet.

"I love you Damon." I said once we pulled apart from are kiss, "I'm glad I met you."

"Same, now let's just dance." I nodded and rest my head on his chest, sure there was no heartbeat, but I imagined one. Damon had a heart within in him, I was the one who brought it out. Who would think someone like me would do that? I never expected this to happen when I moved here, but I was glad it all did.


End file.
